Un changement de vie des plus agréable
by siham1610
Summary: Dans un manoir une musique rock retentissait , d'une chambre occupé par une jeune femme , il s'agit bien de Hermione Granger , elle a aujourd'hui 17 ans , et cela fait deux mois que sa vie a changée ... non grace à la mort de Voldemort mais pour une toute autre raison ... Cet histoire ne m'appartient pas;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Comment ma vie à changée**

Dans un manoir une musique rock retentissait , d'une chambre occupé par une jeune femme , il s'agit bien de Hermione Granger , 17 ans , ayant en un été beaucoup changé son teint étant devenu mate grâce au soleil , pris des formes qui l'arrange beaucoup, ayant appris à se maquiller , à s'habiller , toutes ces habitudes ne lui sont venu que depuis 2 mois

FLASH BACK

Mr Granger : Hermione viens là s'il te plait

Celle-ci descendit

Mrs Granger : Ton père et moi devons te dire quelque chose de peu flatteur  
Hermione perdu : Je ne comprends pas  
Mr Granger : Je vais te conter une histoire chérie , tout commença lors d'un anniversaire , une jeune femme fêtant ses 22 ans avec tout ses amis , celle ci avait la belle vie , une sorcière de sang pur , ayant deux magnifique petite filles dont une qui venait de naître d'une union magique , ta mère étais la meilleur amie de cette fille , et puis au cours de cette anniversaire ... il y eut ...  
Mrs Granger continuant : Une attaque de mangemorts , il en commença un grand affrontement , se finissant de millier de décès , seulement voilà pendant l'attaque Loria mon amie m'a confié son plus petit bébé en me demandant de veillée sur sa petite fille l'autre étant capable de se défendre , jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne , n'étant pas sorcière je suis partie me réfugié au sous-sol , quand il n'y eut plus de bruit je suis remonté et le spectacle que j'ai vu était affreux , tout mes amis était étendu devant moi , mais le plus triste fut le corps de ma meilleur amie a mes pied , baguette encore en main , avec une expression horrifié sur le visage  
Hermione : Désolé de vous coupé mais quelle est le rapport avec moi ?  
Mrs Granger : Cette petite fille s'appelait Hermione , c'était toi chérie , quand j'ai vu son corps j'ai voulu tenir ma promesse de veillé sur toi  
Hermione ne comprenant pas : Alors je ne suis pas votre fille ?  
Mr Granger : Si Hermione tu l'aie dans notre coeur  
Hermione : Pourquoi me raconter cette histoire ?  
Mrs Granger : Loria m'a demandé une deuxième chose si il se passait quelque choses elle voudrait que lors de tes 17 ans , tu retrouve ta soeur, et nous l'avons retrouvée elle ne devrait pas tarder  
Hermione : C'est cool que j'ai une soeur , mais si je comprend je ne suis de un pas votre fille , de deux je suis une sang pur , de trois mes parents sont mort  
... : Et de 4 tu va venir habité à la maison  
Hermione fit volte face : Qui es-tu ?  
. . . : Et bien ta soeur Hermione , je m'appelle Sophia  
Hermione : Salut , alors comme sa je dois vivre chez toi  
Mr Granger : Tu dois vivre avec ta vrai famille Hermy même si sa nous brise le coeur , ce sont les dernières volonté de Loria et nous les respecterons  
Hermione : Je ... Je ne peux pas partir ma vie est ici  
Sophia : On fait un pacte tu passe les vacances chez moi et si vraiment tu te sens mal je te ramène ici sa marche ?  
Hermione hesitant : D'accord , je vais préparer ma valise

Elle partit

Fin du flash back

Voilà comment Hermione Granger Loutrya (nom inventé ^^) se retrouvé dans un manoir très jolie , au couleur des Gryffondors  
Sophia : Hermy tu viens , il nous reste encore une chose à voir avec toi  
Hermione : Quoi dont ?  
Sophia : Voyons je dirais qu'on arrive à la fin des vacances je t'ai totalement métamorphosé mais il reste une chose à changer , ton sens de la fête , alors ce soir toi et moi on va s'éclater je t'ai prévu une grosse soirée ! Et demain tu rencontreras la famille de Jesse , mon mari , ce son les Malfoy ...  
Hermione arbora une tete terrifié decidement même quand elle est heureuse et loin de Poudlard Malfoy revient en courant


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le diner**

Le lendemain matin , dans un manoir immense , une jeune femme aux boucles brune se leva plutôt mal réveillée avec une "gueule de bois"  
Elle en trouva légèrement la porte , personne en vue , elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais discret jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans la glace ...

Hermione : Oh mon dieu j'ai une tête horrible  
. . . : Sa c'est vrai  
Hermione : Merci de me rabaisser Soph'  
Sophia : De rien tite soeur , allez prend une douche et lance toi une sort on y verra que du feu  
Hermione : Ofete Sophia , la famille Malfoy et moi c'est pas terrible  
Sophia : Moi aussi sa passait pas avant mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Jesse et quand tu apprends a les connaître tu les adorent !  
Hermione murmurant : Si tu pouvais dire vrai  
Sophia : Arête d'être négative , tu verra le cousin de Jesse est super mignon  
Hermione : Si t'es en train de parler de la fouine ...  
Sophia réprimandant sa soeur: Hermy  
Hermione : Désolé mais Drago et moi c'est pas possible  
Sophia : Et bien fait un effort parce que selon le plan de table tu es à coté de lui et comme c'est la première fois que tu vois Jesse , ne me ridiculise pas avec une de tes expression moldu en voyant Drago  
Hermione : Ok Ok promis je retiendrais mes mots !  
Sophia : Bien allez je vais m'habiller

Sophia ferma la porte derrière elle , tendit que Hermione se glissait sous la douche.  
Malfoy et elle dans la même pièce , et surtout dans la même famille enfin façon de parler ce n'est que le cousin de son beau-frère , quand ce raisonnement lui traversa l'esprit elle se demanda si le mot beau-frère était employé chez les sorciers.  
En sortant elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle se servit d'un sort pour sécher ses cheveux , ils tombaient maintenant en masse sur ses épaules dénudés , elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre choisir une robe parmi celles que sa soeur lui avait achetés.  
Elle se dépêcha tant bien que mal pour accéder à sa chambre mais le couloir était long et au détour d'une chambre la porte s'ouvrit et provoqua "l'impact" entre hermione et une jeune homme blond.

Hermione : aie  
. . . : Oh désolé tu dois être Hermione ?  
Hermione en levant les yeux : Oui c'est moi  
Il l'aida à se relever , Hermione en se rendant compte des seul vêtement qui lui resté autour d'elle décida de partir  
Hermione : Désolé je dois aller me préparer  
. . . : D'accord a tout à l'heure  
Sophia : Ah Hermione tu as rencontré Jesse je vois  
Hermione gêné de sa tenue : Euh oui enfin vite fait vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu froid a+

Elle partit plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée ...  
Elle pénétra dans sa chambre mis un shorty et un soutien-gorge se regarda dans la glace , oui c'était bien son reflet elle avait beaucoup changé , pour une fois elle se trouvait vraiment attirante , après plusieurs essayage de robes , elle trouva enfin celle qui la mettait en valeur , si elle était obligée de s'asseoir à coté de Drago autant lui en mettre plein la vue , et ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler, toujours avec un sort lissa ses cheveux elle était prête elle était sexy , Malfoy prépare toi tu va en baver dans les deux sens =)  
Hermione s'apprêtait à descendre quand elle entendit des bruits de voix en-bas , il s'agissait d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien

Sophia : Ma soeur ne devrait pas tarder ; elle a beaucoup changée je dois dire que j'en suis très fière elle est très brillante , elle est à Poudlard comme toi Drago  
Drago : Dans quelle maison ?  
Sophia : Il me semble que comme ma mère elle est à Gryffondor  
Drago : J'espéreré qu'elle serait à Serpentard  
Hermione pensant : Rêve toujours sale fouine , je savais pas qu'elle était à Gryffondor d'ailleurs en y pensant je ne sais rien d'elle ...  
Une vois l'a sorti de ses pensées  
Jesse : Et bien Hermione tu ne descend pas ?  
Hermione : Si je pensais juste que je ne connaissais rien de ma mère ...  
Jesse : Narcissa et ta mère était proche tu sais je pense qu'elle pourra t'en parlais  
Hermione : Cool  
Jesse : Allez viens

Jesse lui tendit le bras c'était partit plus le temps de reculer Malfoy allez en prendre plein la vue  
Sophia voyant sa soeur au bras de Jesse eu un sourire elle était magnifique dans cette robe Prada , le noir lui allait très bien elle était très fière de sa soeur , ce n'est pas la seule à avoir remarqué sa beauté un jeune serpentard était encore sous le choc de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien..

Drago pensant : Wahou Granger a beaucoup changé elle est très sexy , merde Drago c'est encore cette sang de bourbe  
Tout à tout un déclic se fit  
Drago pensant : Hermione soeur de Sophia , donc fille de Loria donc sang pur , j'y crois pas  
Sophia : Houhou Drago à quoi tu penses ?  
Drago : Rien je croyais ... et bien qu'elle était une sang enfin je veux dire une moldu  
Hermione : Moi aussi je le croyais encore il y a deux mois mais tout change Mal...(voyant les yeux de sa soeur) Drago  
Drago :Et j'apprécie beaucoup ce changement  
Sophia : Hermione si vous alliez vous installaient avec Drago ...  
Hermione : Bien sur Sophia  
Ils partirent s'installaient  
Narcissa : Je dois avouer que votre jeune soeur est tout ce qu'il y a des plus adorables

Plus loin :  
Drago : Granger tu es plutôt pas mal maintenant  
Hermione : Écoute moi Malfoy je veux bien être gentille avec toi uniquement parce que Sophia me l'a demandée ensuite tu as un temps de retard je ne m'appelle plus Granger mais Loutrya , et puis je pense que le faite que je sois une sang pur ne changera en rien nos relations donc pourquoi se forcer à s'aimer , on ne s'aime pas on y peut rien  
Drago avec ce sourire toujours le même qui agace notre héroïne : Tu as du caractère Hermione j'aime ça  
Hermione : Attend comment tu m'a appelé là ?!  
Drago : Hermione , je profère , ta soeur sort avec mon cousin donc comme je suis attaché au respect de ma famille je ferais un effort pour t'appeler ainsi , et être gentil avec toi  
Hermione ne sachant plus quoi répondre à cela : Cool  
Drago : C'est une première Hermione tu ne m'a pas répondu  
Hermione : Je vais tenir ce que j'ai dit et être gentille avec toi  
Sophia : Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'a nous mettre à table  
Des elfes apparurent pour servirent le repas. A la fin de celui ci :  
Sophia : Hermione viens m'aider s'il te plaît  
Elles partirent de la table  
Hermione : Je dois faire quoi ?  
Sophia : Je te résume , Narcissa t'aime beaucoup et voudrait que lors de mon futur mariage avec Jesse  
Hermione : Futur ? Tu m'a dit que c'était ton mari  
Sophia : Il me manque l'accord de Narcissa  
Hermione : Et Lucius ?  
Sophia : Étant donné qu'il est en prison son accord ne compte plus , et puis arête de m'interrompre , bien pour qu'elle donne son accord il faut que tu sois la cavalière de Drago à mon mariage...  
Hermione : QUOI ?  
Sophia : Chuuuut  
Hermione : Oui désolé  
Sophia : Fait le pour moi , pour mon mariage  
Hermione : Et bien  
Narcissa : Besoin d'aide ?  
Sophia : Non je vous remercie , Hermione vient à l'instant de m'annoncer qu'elle serait la cavalière de Drago avec joie  
Narcissa : Je suis vraiment touchée Hermione , je t'en remercie beaucoup  
Hermione se forçant de sourire : De rien c'est avec joie !  
Narcissa : retournons à table  
Sophia discrètement : Merci

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui sourit  
Drago à table : C'est moi qui te fait sourire ?  
Hermione : Dans ton cas je préférerais vomir ...  
Drago : Ah Ah tu ne devait pas être gentille ?  
Hermione : lui souriant : si bien sur que si  
Drago : J'aime beaucoup cette Hermione !  
Narcissa : Drago , Hermione sera ta cavalière pour le mariage de Jesse ; elle me l'a confirmé avec joie  
Drago faisant un sourire à sa mère : Je suis dés lors le plus heureux des hommes  
Hermione murmurant : N'en fait pas trop non plus  
Drago : Hermione pourrait tu me montre la salle de bain ?  
Hermione : Oui bien sur

Ils partirent en direction d la salle de bain , Drago attira Hermione dans un des couloirs sombre du manoir  
Drago : Être ton cavalier sera une chose amusante  
Hermione : Je ne fais ça que pour ma soeur Drago  
Drago lui caressant la joue : Tu sais on pourrait s'entendre toi et moi  
Hermione : Rêve toujours  
Un bruit vint attirer le regard d'Hermione , une chouette venait de s'écraser à l'instant sur la fenêtre, c'était Hedwige , la chouette de Harry , que se passait-il ?Pourquoi Harry lui écrivait alors que dans deux jours ils se reverraient dans le train !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Hermione amoureuse ?**

Elle fit entrait la chouette , attrapa le papier , Hedwige restait à coté d'elle sans bouger ;

_Cher Mione ,_  
_Ma lettre doit te surprendre mais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi_  
_On vient de retrouver Dumbledor c'est pas génial ?_  
_Il fallait vraiment que je te le dise , tout le monde le croyait mort le faite qu'il soit vivant est vraiment trop cool_  
_Je voulais aussi te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter à l'arrivée du train Ron et Lavande sont ensemble depuis peu ...Assez bizarre leur couple je dois avouer =)_  
_Bref je ne te dérangerais pas plus bisou Mione j'ai hâte de te retrouver_  
_Tu me manques beaucoup_  
_Harry_

En guise de réponse elle lui écrivit

_Coucou Harry_  
_Oui c'est géniale je suis aussi heureuse que toi_  
_Tu viens de m'en apprendre une belle à propos de Ron et Lavande ;_  
_Bisous tu me manques aussi_  
_Ta Mione adorée_

Elle redonna le papier à Hedwige qui prit son envol ; elle se glissa dans ses pensée Ron et Lavande ensemble , un picotement au coeur se fit ressentir en elle

Drago : Eh bien on dirait que le faite que Dumbledore soit en vie ne t'enchante pas  
Hermione : Si bien sur que si  
Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur pour enfin s'asseoir par terre  
Hermione : Mais il n'y a pas que ça ...  
Drago s'installa à coté d'elle et fit timidement passer son bras autour de sa tête  
Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule , oui elle était bien dans ses bras , elle en avait besoin , elle avait mal au fond d'elle  
Drago : Vas-y raconte  
Hermione timidement : Je pensais être amoureuse de Ron  
Par cette phrase Drago eut une expression de dégoût , qui fit sourire Hermione  
Hermione doucement : Mais il sort avec Lavande  
Drago : Et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça weasley n'est pas un gars pour toi et puis tu as tellement changée que des milliers d'autre garçons voudront sortir avec toi  
Hermione : C'est gentil en faite la vérité est que le jour avant de partir de Poudlard pour les vacances Ron m'avait dit qu'il reprouvait des sentiments vraiment fort à mon égard , j'ai étais tellement touchée que je l'ai embrassé  
Drago : Heureusement qu'on a fini de manger , sa me donne envie de vomir ce que tu dis  
Hermione souriant à Drago : Arête , sa me fait un peu mal de savoir qu'il m'a remplacée qu'il m'a oublié après tout ce qui c'est passé  
Drago : Tout ? Vous ne vous étiez qu'embrassez  
Hermione : Oui mais c'était magique  
Drago la bousculant d'un coup de coude : Eh réveille toi , tu es devenue une autre Hermione , tu es belle , intelligente , tu as pris du caractère , cette belette ne te mérite pas  
Hermione : Merci Drago  
Après un moment Drago prit la parole  
Drago : Ami ?  
Hermione : Ami  
Ils restèrent ainsi collaient l'un à l'autre , Hermione était tellement bien dans ses bras , elle se sentait forte, Ron ne la méritait pas il avait raison ; Drago commença à se lever  
Hermione : Nan reste  
Drago : Ma mère va se poser des questions sur notre absence  
Hermione approuva ils rejoignirent la table  
Narcissa : Drago je pense qu'on va y aller la rentrée approche  
Drago : Oui mère  
Narcissa : Merci du dîner Sophia  
Sophia : De rien c'était avec joie  
Narcissa : On se revoit au mariage , et avant d'ailleurs pour les préparatifs  
Sophia souriant : Avec plaisir  
Jesse : Merci de votre approbation Narcissa  
Narcissa : je ne veux que ton bonheur Jesse et il passe par évidence dans Sophia  
Jesse souriant à Sophia : C'est exact  
Narcissa : Bon et bien au revoir

Hermione lança un dernier sourire à Drago qui lui rendit , ils étaient amis , elle Hermione Loutrya était ami avec Drago année ça allait promettre surtout qu'elle était préfet en chef et était quasiment sur de son homologue !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

9h du matin dans la chambre où dort paisiblement Hermione rêvant sûrement de notre beau blond :**  
**. . . : Chut si elle se réveille avant notre arrivée sa va pas le faire, elle va vouloir se débattre**  
**. . . : Chut toi même t'as tout c'est bon ?**  
**. . . : Oui elle va jamais en revenir****

Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans sa chambre avec de pas bonnes intentions , Hermione digne d'une tigresse entendit les pas se rapprocher , a peine elle eu le temps de réagir qu'un seau d'eau lui tomba sur le visage comme par magie , oui c'est bien le mot****

Hermione trempée : Je vous hait**  
**Sophia : Allez mione c'était ça où tu loupais ta rentrée**  
**Hermione affolé : Quoi ? Mais il est quel heure ? Olala je vais être en retard ****

Elle commença à courir dans la maison ****

Hermione hurlant : On en reparlera de votre connerie nan mais vous avez quel age ?!**  
**Jesse : Wahou ta soeur est dynamique au réveil **  
**Sophia : C'est drôle moi j'aimerais aller me recoucher **  
**Jesse comprenant : Disons que tu peux aller te coucher et quand je reviendrais d'accompagner Hermione à la gare on pourra passer à la futur naissance de petits Malfoy.**  
**Sophia : C'est fout comme tu m'en a couper l'envie , je sais pas moi trouve un mot plus torride (répétant comme Jesse) on pourra passer à la futur naissance de petits moi la liste des formules magiques ça sera dotant plus intéressant ; je sais pas moi dis moi que quand tu reviendras on pourra s'éclater toi et moi **  
**Hermione : Ou alors tu va droit au but et tu lui dis que t'as envie d'elle mais qu'il faut accompagner la soeur qui dans cette histoire est l'élément perturbateur.**  
**Sophia : Eh depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?!**  
**Hermione : Fait l'innocente , tu m'a tout appris Soph'**  
**Jesse : Je ne vous laisserais plus toute seule vous deux **  
**Soph' et Hermione , avec un sourire nié : Ben pourquoi ? **  
**Jesse : allez Hermione fini ce que t'a a faire dans 10 minutes en bas.**  
**Sophia : Attend Jesse pourquoi ne pas laisser Hermione transplaner jusqu'à la gare pendant que nous nous pourrions nous détendre si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? (sourire charmeur)****

Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou ****

Hermione : Je suis encore là !**  
**Sophia limite déçu : Oui ça j'en doute pas une seconde , mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai tu es assez grande pour transplaner toute seule à cette fichu gare**  
**Hermione : Et oh c'est pas parce que tu veux faire ton gosse que tu dois me gueuler dessus oh , moi je voulais juste vous dire au revoir à la gare comme sa je reste plus longtemps en votre compagnie.**  
**Sophia approuvant : Bon allez on y va tous ensemble pour faire plaisir à Mione**  
**Hermione : Merci****

10h30 le train était là c'était l'heure des aurevoirs**  
**Hermione : Bon et bien je reviens pour Noël et pour le mariage dans quelques semaines et puis ben je ne vais pas vous retarder plus dans la conception d'un petit Malfoy.**  
**Sophia : Allez viens là un dernier calin.**  
**A la fin de ce câlin Hermione enlaça Jesse et partit , à peine c'était elle retournée qu'ils avaient déjà vit les tête noir et rousse de ses amis ainsi que Lavande ...**  
**Hermione joyeuse : Salut tout le monde**  
**Harry : Mione je suis si content de te voir **  
**Il la serra dans ses bras**  
**Ron gêné : Oui tu nous as beaucoup manqué**  
**Hermione désignant la main de Ron enlacé dans celle de Lavande: Oui c'est ce que je vois**  
**Ron : Mione je peux te parler ?**  
**Hermione : Plus tard je dois aller rejoindre McGonagall dans le compartiment des prefets en chef a+**  
**Ron déçu : Ok miss****

Elle partit c'était vraiment pas le jour de parler avec Ron elle était pour une fois heureuse de vivre , il aurait tout gâché ; arrivé devant la porte de son compartiment elle hésita et si ce n'était pas lui son homologue masculin et si c'était Crabe ou Goyle ? Nan impossible ils ne sont pas assez intelligent pour être nommé préfet en chef , elle poussa la porte , c'était bien lui , allongé sur la banquette un magasine de quidditch , il avait l'air paisible , ses beaux cheveux blond lui retombant sur les yeux , ses magnifique yeux bleu gris , on s'y perdrait dans son regard , elle l'observait depuis bien 2 minutes sans cesser de le lâcher du regard , celui ci n'avait t'il pas encore remarquait sa présence?.****

Drago sans détourner le regard de son magasine: Hermione arête de me fixer c'est gênant **  
**Hermione : Hum désolé**  
**Drago détournant enfin le regard : Quoi ? Toi Hermione tu t'excuse devant moi ?**  
**Hermione : Disons qu'il y a un début à tout **  
**Drago souriant : C'est vrai ****

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur une jeune fille qui se précipita dans les bras de Drago**  
**Pansy : Oh mon dragichounet tu m'as manqué , t'es tellement beau **  
**Blaise : C'est bon Pansy lâche le tu l'étouffe tu vois pas ?**  
**Celui ci se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , sa y ait il ne manquait que Crabbe et Goyle et elle se retrouverait entouré des pires Serpentard qu'elle puisse connaître , celle ci parla un peu trop vite car ces deux là suivaient derrière et vinrent s'asseoir vers eux.**  
**Hermione : Bon ben je vais vous laisser entre (se raclant la gorge) amis.**  
**Pansy : C'est ça casse toi sang de bourbe**  
**Drago : Pansy la ferme**  
**Hermione s'énervant : Oué ferme là , tu vaut pas mieux que moi , à courir après Drago alors qu'il en a rien a foutre de toi tandis que Zabini est à fond sur toi et n'attends que toi , et de deux miss je me crois supérieur , ton sang de bourbe tu te le met où je pense je suis une sang pur espèce de trainèe et si tu veux savoir je suis la soeur de la futur femme de Jesse Malfoy , mariage auquel ta présence n'est pas souhaité allez salut.**  
**Elle partit en claquant la porte**  
**Blaise : Elle vient bien de dire qu'elle était en quelque sorte de ta famille Drago ?**  
**Drago : Pas totalement elle n'est juste que la soeur de la fiancée de mon cousin.**  
**Pansy : Ah sa me rassure **  
**Drago : Écoute Pansy ce qu'elle vient par contre de dire est totalement vrai alors lâche moi basta et sortez de ce wagon à part toi Blaise**  
**Une fois seul ils se mirent à parler filles , de quel autre sujet voulez vous que des gars parle ?**  
**Drago : Alors t'as des vus sur Pansy**  
**Blaise : Disons que cet été on était dans le même coin pour les vacances on a sympathisé comment dire sous la couette et puis en nous réveillant elle m'a dit que c'était juste un coup de vacance rien de plus et elle est partit**  
**Drago : Cette trainèe .**  
**Blaise : Parle pas d'elle comme ça**  
**Drago : Désolé mec mais elle a pas à te faire ça **  
**Blaise : Bref et toi j'ai vu comment tu regardais miss je sais tout**  
**Drago : Ah ouais ben faut dire qu'elle est devenu carrément sex maintenant**  
**Blaise : C'est vrai ; je devrais peut-être me la faire**  
**Drago : Touche la et je te tue**  
**Blaise : Houla Drago est amoureux ?**  
**Drago : Lache moi tu veux ?**  
**Blaise : Ok Ok allez a+ mec****

Il partit , laissant place à une revenante ...**  
**Drago ne levant pas les yeux de son magasine : Lache moi Pansy**  
**Hermione : Merci de la comparaison **  
**Drago se relevant : Ah merde désolé , et puis bien envoyer à propos de Pansy**  
**Hermione : J'ai décider de ne plus me laisser marcher dessus (sensuellement)après tout je suis la soeur d'une future malfoy **  
**Drago sourire :*Et pourquoi pas une future Malfoy toi même ?!* (a vois haute) Tu es très ...**  
**McGonagall : Jeunes gens je crois savoir que vos rapports se sont amélioré depuis l'entrée de Miss Loutrya dans votre famille Mr Malfoy **  
**Drago : C'est exact**  
**McGonagall : voilà qui va soulager votre directeur , qui craignait une mésentente de votre part , bon pour résumer vous aurez un appartement commun , deux bals dans l'année à organiser , Noël et Saint-Valentin , à Noël vous devez être ensemble pour ouvrir le bal et Saint-Valentin je ne vous oblige de rien , en ce qui concerne les rondes elles sont annulés elles seront faite comme avant par Mr Rusard (oui oui j'avais pas envie de leur faire faire des rondes ^^); et puis je pense que c'est tout , j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien cette année , dans quelques semaines il y aura un échange interscolaire entre dumstrang et notre école je tiens à donner une bonne image de Poudlard sur ce à tout à l'heure jeune gens ****

Elle partit , Hermione se mit à penser , un échange entre dumstrang et eux , c'est l'occasion de revoir Victor , et peut-être prendre une revanche de la façon dont il est partit subitement**  
**Drago passant la main devant les yeux d'Hermione:Houhou Hermione à quoi tu pense ?**  
**Hermione sans réfléchir elle dévoila sa pensée à Drago : dumstrang... échange interscolaire ... Victor ... retrouvailles**  
**Drago : Ah je vois je vais y aller on se revoit plus tard**  
**Hermione : Ok


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

****Arrivée à Poudlard les élèves mangèrent avec appétit leur repas Hermione essayait de trouver Drago dans la foule de serpentards , il était partit très vite tout à l'heure elle ne savait pas pourquoi,à la fin du repas Hermione et Drago se rendre à leur appartement commun en compagnie (pour changer un peu ) de Dumbledore ****

Dumbledore : Nous y voici jeunes gens ****

Le tableau d'entrés représenté une jeunes femme assisse devant un lac son reflet représenté un jeune homme la regardant tristement , dans un coup de tête Hermione regarda Drago lui aussi absorbé par le tableau ne lui prêtant a elle aucun regard ****

Dumbledore : Vous vous mettrez d'accord pour le mot de passe en attendant entrez****

Ils rentraient dans un large vestibule orné de toute sorte de tableaux plus étranges les uns que les autres , un tableau représantant une femme croisait d'un lion , ou bien d'un jeune homme retirant un masque qui lui faisait un regard triste pour voir le jeune homme de dessous avec un regard heureux , ces tableaux avaient-ils une signification ?****

Dumbledore : Je vous laisse à demain ****

Il partit Hermione pénétra dans un salon avec pour seul éclairage une cheminée , un canapé , et deux fauteuils aux couleurs respectifs des deux jeunes , un or et rouge , l'autre vert et argent , une grande bibliothèque recouvré tout un mur , ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui s'en approcha comme fasciné , il y avait tellement de livres , métamorphose ; potions ; formules ; un seul attira son intention "tout les mystère de l'amour" elle le feuilleta rapidement , Drago s'était approcher discrètement et pus lire le nom du livre avant que Hermione ne le repose****

Drago : Alors Hermione , ce livre sera le premier que tu liras je penses il faut bien que quelque chose t'explique l'amour**  
**Hermione calmement : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout que je ne connais rien à l'amour**  
**Drago : Que de la parlote tout ça , je veux des fait concré**  
**Hermione s'approchant de Drago : Devellope Drago**  
**Drago se rapprochement lui aussi de Hermy : Je veux des preuves oculaires **  
**Hermione : Comme ?**  
**Drago : A toi de trouver miss**  
**Hermione : Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?**  
**Drago : Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça , à toi de voir si ton honneur compte parce que pour Poudlard tu n'est qu'une petite coincée **  
**Hermione commencent à s'énerver : Je suis tout sauf coincée**  
**Drago se rapprochant encore plus jusqu'à sentir le souffle d'Hermione : Prouve le****

Hermione commença à rapprocher sa bouche de celle de Drago , il y eut juste un léger contact de leur lèvres , ce contact était suffisent pour faire frissonner Drago ****

Hermione dans un souffle : Ok****

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre ; Drago n'en pouvait plus elle le laissait là comme un c*n plantait devant une bibliothèque.**  
**Hermione pénetra dans sa chambre , elle était magnifique , un lit à baldaquin orné le centre de la pièce , un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur avec internet (attention les sorciers se mettent à la page =) ; une armoire encastré dans le mur remplissait les 3/4; du mur ;une coiffeuse se trouvait dans un coin avec tout ses produits de beauté ... , une porte donnait sur une salle de bain avec deux glaces deux lavabos une baignoire et une douche , Hermione en conclut qu'elle devait partagé la salle de bain avec Drago.**  
**Elle retourna devant son ordi pour aller sur msn =) A parement elle n'était pas la seule à connaître msn , elle ; vivant chez les moldus pendant 17 ans elle avait connu ça mais ne savait pas que sa existait dans le monde des sorciers , une liste apparu quand elle voulu se connecter , tout les élèves de Poudlard avait une adresse msn .Elle regarda celles qui l'intéressaient**  
**Harry Potter ~~ Harry-P **  
**Ron Weasley ~~ Ron0104 **  
**Ginny Weasley ~~ G-mini-sorciere **  
**. . . (bien sur ce sont des fausse adresses) ...**  
**Elle était en train d'entrée ses amis dans ses contacts quand elle reçu une demande **  
**Drago-Malfoy-lover vous a ajouté à sa liste de contact ...**  
**Et entama une conversation avec notre jeune Serpentard ****

_Drago ~~ Hâte de voir ça dit :_**  
**_Alors Hermione décidais à commencer le pari ?_**  
**_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_**  
**_Avec plaisir quelle est le premier défi ?_**  
**_Drago ~~ Hâte de voir ça dit :_**  
**_Tu as 5 jours pour pouvoir me montrer que tu as embrassais un garçon des Gryffondors_**  
**_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_**  
**_Ce sera tellement facile_**  
**_Drago ~~ Hâte de voir ça dit :_ **  
**_Ce n'est que le début Hermy_**  
**_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_**  
**_Ok à demain bisous_**  
**_Drago ~~ Hâte de voir ça :_ **  
**_D'accord bisous_**  
**_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_**  
**_Bonne nuit_**  
**_Drago ~~ Hâte de voir ça dit :_ **  
**_Ma nuit serait encore mieux si t'était actuellement dans mon lit ..._**  
**_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_ **  
**_... Un jour peut-être_ ****

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hermione c'était déconecter. Il décida d'en faire de même et partit lui aussi se d'une belle brune qu'il aimerait tellement avoir a ses cotés en ce moment .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

****Je prends le contrôle de ma vie maintenant (hermione)**  
**Je me levais à 7h j'avais cours dans 1h , je me glissais dans la douche , le pari était en cour j'avais 5 jours , tout en me préparant je passais en revu les garçons des Gryffondors , j'élimine Harry , ainsi que d'autres garçons , il ne me restait que peu de choix , en entrant dans la grande salle je repérer mes cibles j'en avais 3 en vue , Nate un garçon mignon , à qui je n'ai encore jamais parler , Louis un blond qui me rappelais Malfoy , seulement il sortait avec Kira Thong. Une serdaigle je les aies vu ensemble à l'instant et enfin Ronald Weasley ... je me placé a coté de Nate de toute façon Ron était trop occupé a faire les yeux doux a Lavande pour faire attention à moi et Harry et Ginny devaient sûrement être en amoureux , a oui j'oubliais ça fait 2 mois qu'il sortent ensemble depuis qu'elle en rêvait ... **  
**  
**_Salut . Dis-je à Nate**  
**_Salut tu es Hermione nan ?**  
**_Oui c'est moi ! Comment le sais-tu ?**  
**_Drago Malfoy m'a parlait de toi ! Affirma t'il**  
**_Tu connais Malfoy ? Le questionnais-je**  
**_Oui sa mère est la patronne de ma mère on c'était rencontré vite fait et hier il m'a parlait de toi !**  
**J'étais abasourdi Drago parlais de moi à des inconnus !**  
**_Tu m'excuse faut que j'y aille ! S'excusa t'il**  
**_Je ... oui .(Après un moment ) Oh attend , je peux te poser une question ?**  
**_Bien sur**  
**_Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi ?**  
**_Et bien ... commença t'il visiblement embarrassé ... De ne pas répondre a tes avances , que tu me parlerais peut-être mais que c'était juste pour un pari et que tu devais m'embrasser pour réussir**  
**J'étais sidérer il ne lui avait pas menti mais après ça il ne voudra jamais m'embrasse et je perdrais mon pari ...**  
**_Je ...**  
**_Nan laisse j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas menti ...Je t'en veux pas ...**  
**_Désolé tu sais Malfoy et moi on a parié comme on fait chaque année désolé que se soit tombé sur toi , t'as l'air d'être gentil , on peut quand même se parler si tu en a encore envie ...**  
**_Ouais bien sur je te rentrerais sur msn , désolé faut que j'y aille j'ai cour !**  
**_D'accord**

**Il partit , Drago .. il fallait que je lui dises deux mots a lui , tiens justement le voilà**  
**_Drago !**  
**Il se retourna vivement avec un sourire innocent comme s'il ne savait pas se qu'il avait fait**  
**_Ce que t'as fait c'est inadmissible t'avais pas le droit de dire sa**  
**_Quoi ? Déclara t'il comme s'il n'avait rien a se reprocher à ce qui m'énerve**  
**_T'as tout raconter à Nate , tu veux que je perde mon pari c'est dégueulasse , juste parce que tu as trichais je devrais être déclaré vainqueur**  
**_Déclare toi vainqueur si sa te chante mais alors tu restera encore un coincée à mes yeux !**  
**_Ce que tu peux m'énerver Drago Malfoy**  
**_Avoue que c'est plus marrant de draguer quelqu'un qui est au courant que quelqu'un qui ne sait rien ...**  
**_Tu auras t'as put*n de preuve mon petit !**  
**_Ok**  
**Il partit , Nate , je devais l'avoir coûte que coûte et j'avais 5 jours ...**  
**La journée se termina , sur msn je vis que Nate m'avait rentrée**

_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_  
_Salut_  
_Nate _ (L) _ dit :_  
_Salut_  
_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_  
_Ah (L) signifie que tu as une petite amie ..._  
_Nate _ (L) _ dit :_  
_Disons qu'une fille m'intéresse mais elle elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi ..._  
_Hermione , ma vie change et j'aime ça dit :_  
_Comment sais tu que tu ne l'intéresse pas ?_  
_Nate _ (L) _ dit :_  
_Je le sais car elle s'intéresse à moi juste pour un pari idiot ..._

_Quand j'ai lu ça mon coeur à fait un tour sur lui même , il parlait de moi là ?_  
_Nate _ (L) _ dit :_  
_Je serais content de lui faire gagner son pari ... il suffit juste qu'elle me trouve_

**Avant que je n'est pu répondre Nate était partit , il fallait maintenant que je le cherche ? Ok , j'adore ce genre de jeux , je reçu un e-mail de nate justement**

_Je suis mystérieux ? Je sais , un baiser se mérite Hermione ..._  
_Trouve moi je te laisse un indice chaque jours tu en as que 5, pile le nombre de jours que tu as pour gagner si tu es tellement futée trouve moi ..._  
_1° indice :_  
_Ne me cherche pas dans mes salles de cours , j'étudie là où on peut être calme où il n'y a aucun bruit ..._

_Bisous_

**Après ce premier indice je pensais avoir trouver , c'était plutôt simple un endroit où on peut étudier et être au calme je ne connais cet endroit que trop bien c'est la bibliothèque ...**  
**Je m'y rends demain je suis sur de le trouver , je suis la plus futée ? Oui c'est vrai !**  
**J'entendis un bruit , tiens Malfoy est enfin rentrè , je sortis de ma chambre , il étais là , il a voulu jouer alors on va jouer , il étais assis sur le canapé , j'arrivais par derrière et fis glisser mes bras sur son torse musclé a souhait ... il tourna la tête vers moi me sourit et me dit ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

****Il tourna la tête vers moi et me dit ****

_Tiens Hermy tu deviens câline ?**  
**_Comment résister devant ce si beau corps ...**  
**_C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible****

Je m'assis sur le haut du canapé a coté de sa tête et continua de le provoquer****

_ Oh que oui tu l'es je ne sais décidément pas ce qui me retiens **  
**_Justement rien ne te retiens****

Il saisit mon bras et me fis glisser sur ses genoux , il approcha son visage du mien , et déposa un léger baiser mais rien que ce minuscule contact de nos lèvres me fis frémir ... Mais je ne devais pas le montrer ... Il voulait continuer , je le voyais , et je le voulais autant que lui , mais en aucun cas je ne m'avouerais vaincu si facilement ...****

_Tu sais ... dis-je sensuellement en glissant ma langue sur mes lèvres , je ne voudrais pas être un coup d'une nuit , mon corps se mérite Drago****

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et disparu dans ma chambre , j'étais fière de moi ... J'avais résister à Drago Malfoy et en plus je l'avais cloué sur place , je regardais par l'entrebâillement de la porte , il était encore assis dans la même position aparement perdu dans ses pensées , serais ce à moi qu'il pense ?! J'aimerais tant ...****

Le lendemain matin je me levais j'avais aujourd'hui une mission celle de trouver Nate j'étais sur de moi , je ne connais aucun autre endroits , je me préparais et descendit manger , il n'était pas à la table , il m'évite ?!****

_Bonjour Hermione**  
**_Salut Ron **  
**_On pourra parler aujourd'hui ?**  
**Zut avec tous ça j'avais complètement oublier cette histoire ! Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter toute ma vie **  
**_Ah euh oui bien sur Ron **  
**_Merci me dit-il dans un sourire **  
**_Hermy comment est ton appart alors ?**  
**_Quand mon frère était préfet en chef il me disait que l'appartement était merveilleux c'est vrai ?**  
**Ayez mes deux curieux de services était de retour , plus communément appelé Harry et Ginny , le nouveau petit couple que tout Poudlard envié ... Avec tous ça je ne leur avais même pas expliquer tout ce qui m'étais arriver cet été ...**  
**_Ou hou Hermione réveille toi je veux savoir moi**  
**_Désolé Ginny , alors l'appart est magnifique et je vous propose de venir ce soir avec moi vous le verrez et puis j'ai quelque chose d'important et de génial à vous annoncer !**  
**_Ok Mione à ce soir alors**  
**_A ce soir Ginny**  
**_Je vais y aller aussi a ce soir tout le monde**  
**Harry et Ginny était donc partit et par déduction vous comprendrez qu'il ne reste à table que moi et Ron , je décidais de faire vite je devais trouver Nate dans la bibliothèque celle ci était déjà grande si en plus il fallait recherchais quelqu'un ... C'est plus facile pour moi de trouver un livre !**  
**_Bon écoute Ron , ne crois pas que je suis vexé ou autre , je suis contente pour toi et Lavande , ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour moi je t'ai déjà oublié , enfin je veux dire tu es toujours mon meilleur ami rien de plus ...**  
**_Je suis content que tu le prenne comme ça , j'avais peur de perdre ma meilleur amie **  
**_Ne t'inquiète pas il en faut plus pour nous séparer , lui dis-je avec un grand sourire , qu'il me rendit rapidement , Bon je vais a la bibliothèque on se retrouve en cour de métamorphose pour le cour de 10 heures ?**  
**_Oui t'inquiète pas ****

Je lui déposais un bisous sur la joue et partit vite vers la bibliothèque , j'étais à deux doigts de courir sérieux =)**  
**Arrivé la bas je traversais tous les rayons sans traces de Nate , il y avait par contre Luna , je m'assis à coté d'elle**  
**_Salut Luna**  
**_Oh Hermione sa fait longtemps sa va ?**  
**_Oui Oui , alors comment se sont passer tes vacances ?**  
**_Très bien , j'ai su pour ta nouvelle famille **  
**_ O_o Mais comment t'as su ?**  
**_J'ai de nombreuses sources et puis j'ai des sorte de visions ... **  
**_Ah et qui d'autres le sait ?**  
**_Je ne sais pas **  
**_Ok j'espère que sa ne changera pas les jugements sur moi ...**  
**_Je n'en serais pas si sur , tu es maintenant une sang pur et en plus de la famille Malfoy , même si Lucius est à Askaban , que le maître des mangemorts à été tué par Harry , il ne peux sortir de l'esprit du survivant , imaginons qu'un jour Lucius s'évade , force les mangemort et autres à resservir leur maître même s'il est mort qui sait s'il ne trouverons pas un sortilège pour le ressuscité ou un truc dans ce genre , toi tu fait maintenant parti de cette famille et tu sera obliger d'être de son coté toi aussi !**  
**_Mais Harry sait que sa n'arrivera jamais**  
**_On ne peux pas tout savoir Hermione , sache le**  
**_Je ... Désolé j'ai cour **  
**_Moi j'ai confiance en toi, mais après sa longue bataille , qui c'est se que pense maintenant Harry de la famille Malfoy ...****

Je partis , j'étais déboussolé , elle m'avait enlevé mon sourire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Merlin , et si elle avait raison ? **  
**Je n'ai rien écouter du cour aujourd'hui , j'ai passer mon aprem à réfléchir a la réaction de Harry mais aussi des autres ... Et s'ils me rejeter ? Un e-mail me sorti de mes pensées ****

_Salut Hermione ,_**  
**_Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui j'en conclu que tu n'a pas était assez futé pour résoudre le premier indice_**  
**_Je continue donc_**  
**_2° indice :_**  
**_Là où je suis je peux étudier assis_ **  
**_Je peux même m'allonger si je veux_ **  
**_Bonne chance à toi_**  
**_Bisous_**  
**_Nate_****

Avec tous ça lui aussi je l'avais , alors un endroit où il peut s'asseoir et s'allonger ... euh le dortoir ?**  
**Oui c'est ça le dortoir.J'irais demain , en attendant je dois prévenir Drago de la visite de mes amis.**  
**Je le trouvais en train de faire ses devoirs dans le salon.****

_Drago ?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

******_Drago ?!  
_oué ?!  
_Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?  
_Oh je devais rejoindre une conquête dans son dortoir mais si tu as enfin décider de te laisser envoûter par mon charme je peux annuler ...  
_Ne rêve pas trop Drago , j'ai invité mes amis pour boire un verre ce soir , donc ils seront là dans environ 1 heure , j'espère que c'est suffisent pour satisfaire ta conquête ...**

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue , je rougie machinalement

_Il me faut bien moins d'une heure pour emmener une fille au paradis , je pourrais te le montrer si tu le désirer , je peux t'assurer que j'aurais fini avant que tes amis n'arrivent

Hum plutôt pas mal l'offre , mais non , mieux vaut le laisser mariner ...

_Désolé Drago , je dois me préparer on remet ça à demain  
_Et demain ce sera quoi l'excuse , si tu es pucelle mieux vaut me l'avouer plutôt que fuir la réalité ...  
C'est quoi ce discours limite philosophe ?!  
_Je ne suis pas pucelle mon chère , demande à Blaise il te le dira ... Allez je te laisse

Je lui souris et partit , oui je sais ce que vous vous dites , j'ai couché avec Blaise et bien oui , en réalité je ne sais pas s'il s'en souviens c'est peu flatteur mais c'était à une soirée , et bien celle ou moi et Blaise nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois , nous avons bu beaucoup de verres et finit dans une chambre , je ne suis pas sur qu'il s'en souvienne ... Bref mes amis ne vont pas tarder je redoute un peu leur réactions ...Le tableau vient de s'ouvrir , sûrement Drago qui s'en va , allez je vais tout préparer ...

*20 minutes plus tard*

Et oui ils sont tous là , Ron ;Ginny; Harry ; Lavande ; j'ai aussi invité Neville et Luna , je ne leur est encore rien dit on passe un agréable moment je ne vais pas tout gâcher ...

_Vous revoulez quelque chose a boire ?  
_Oui Hermione je reprendrais bien de ce truc que tu nous a fait goûter , sa vient de chez les moldus?demanda Ginny  
_Oui Ginny sa s'appelle du coca , répondit Harry  
_En tout cas c'est drôlement bon , approuva Lavande  
_Moi j'ai un peu faim , rétorqua Ronald  
A ce moment là tout le monde se mit à rire , Ron est vraiment un estomac sur pattes , je décidais d'appeler l'elfe qui entretient notre appartement  
_Thaly ?  
Celle ci apparu devant nous , même si je n'aime pas me faire servir par des elfes , le faite d'avoir passer un mois avec tous les elfes habitant chez Sophia , j'en ai pris l'habitude ...  
_Oui ?  
_Tu peux aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger et reprendre d la boisson que je t'ai demander d'aller chercher tout à l'heure ?!  
_Bien miss  
Elle repartit comme elle était venue  
_Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas te faire servir par des elfes Hermione  
_Oui c'est vrai Neville mais on en prend vite l'habitude  
_Ah et où en as tu pris l'habitude , me questionna Luna , depuis le début elle me pose des petites questions futiles pour les autres mais qui me mette vraiment en danger  
_Et bien depuis que je suis ici ,mentis-je  
_Voila miss  
Thaly était réapparu avec ce que je lui avais demandais  
_Merci Thaly tu peux t'en aller maintenant  
_Bien miss Loutrya  
_Comment elle t'a appelait Hermione ? Me questionna Harry

Et mince cette fois je suis finie , je ne peux pas mentir encore et encore , je suis au pied du mur alors autant rentré dedans  
_Je ... Elle ...  
_Ben parle Hermione si j'ai bien entendu elle t'as appelait Loutrya , ce n'est pas un nom de sorciers ça ?  
Merci beaucoup Luna , je sais qu'elle fait sa pour m'aider mais là elle m'enfonce encore plus , mon visage était à la fois rouge de honte et colère et pale je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien  
_Je ... si  
_Quoi ? Mais elle a du se tromper alors ...me dit Ron  
_Nan elle ne s'est pas tromper je m'appelle bien Hermione Loutrya  
_Mais je croyais que tu t'appelais Granger ?! Demanda Ginny  
_Je dois vous racontez quelque chose , laissez moi finir sans m'interrompre  
Ils approuvèrent tous de la tête  
_Les Granger m'ont accueilli dans leur famille parce que ma mère leur à demander , avant qu'elle ne soit tué  
L'expression sur leur visages changea d'un coup , j'y voyais de l'incompréhension  
_Mon père à abandonner ma mère , je parle de mes vrais parents là ... Ma mère à juste demander à mes parents adoptifs de me révéler la vérité a mes 17 ans et me faire connaître la deuxième fille qu'avait eu ma mère ... , Comme vous le savez je suis née le 28 Juillet donc cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis au courant , j'ai en effet rejoins ma soeur , qui s'appelle Sophia elle a 24 ans , et j'ai passer mes vacances dans son manoir avec elle ... Et j'ai enfin accepté les choses , je suis une sang pure , je m'appelle Loutrya , j'ai une soeur et voilà  
_Je ... commença Ginny , Je suis contente pour toi , t'as toujours rêver d'avoir une soeur , et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sang pur que tu va changer , après tout moi et Ron sommes des sang pur c'est pas pour ça que vous ne nous avait pas aimer ...  
_Elle a raison , approuva Ron suivit de Lavande , Neville et enfin Harry

Luna n'avait rien dit , je compris où elle voulait en venir je n'avais pas fini ...  
_Ce n'est pas tout , commença Luna  
Les autres l'a regardèrent étoné , je repris la paroles  
_C'est vrai .. ma soeur va se marier  
_C'est cool , dis Ginny  
_Avec Jesse Malfoy  
_Sa c'est moins cool , plaisanta Ron  
_Tu fais donc partit de la famille Malfoy ? Me demanda Lavande  
_Seulement par alliance et encore Jesse n'est que le cousin de Drago ...  
_Comment tu l'a appelé ? Me demanda rapidement Ronald  
_Oh oui ma soeur se mariant avec son cousin elle ne veut pas que je l'appelle autrement , vu qu'elle même elle deviendra une Malfoy  
_Ah , bon ben je reste sur ma position ce n'est pas ce qui changera notre Hermione nan ?Dit Ginny  
_Je suis d'accord , approuva Ron  
_Pareil , dirent Neville , Luna et Lavande , il n'en restait qu'un celui que je redoutais le plus  
_Harry ? Dis Ginny

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler ... Et ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

****Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ... et.. Rien aucun son ne sortit, il se leva juste et sortit de l'appart.****

_Je vais allez lui parler, annonça Ginny **  
**_Je viens avec toi, dit Luna**  
**Elles partirent, bientôt suivit de Lavande et Neville et Ron.**  
**_Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry , il faut lui laisser un peu de temps c'est tout ..,me dit Ron **  
**_Oui tu as sans doutes raison ,répondis-je**  
**Il me fit un bisou et partit.****

Je m'écroula sur le canapé , Thaly vint débarrasser le salon de nos restes ^_^**  
**_Madame a-t-elle passé une bonne soirée ?**  
**_Elle aurait pu être mieux Thaly ,oh oui vraiment mieux ...**  
**_C'est de la faute de Thaly ?**  
**_Nan Thaly ce n'est pas ta faute , la mienne sans doute , allez Thaly il est l'heure que j'aille dormir ...**  
**_Bonne nuit miss Hermione **  
**_Bonne nuit Thaly**  
**Elle s'éclipsa , me revoilà seule****

_Qu'elle idiote je fais ,j'aurais rien du dire , continuer a le cacher et lui faire comprendre petit a petit ... **  
**_Sa aurait été une mauvaise idée si tu veux mon avis ...**  
**_Ah c'est toi ...**  
**_Merci de l'accueil ... =O**  
**_Désolé Drago ,j'ai plus tellement la tête a tout ça ... **  
**_J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation ...**  
**_Ah ... Et ? **  
**_Et , Harry a mal réagit , certes je dis peut être sa par rapport au faite que je le hait , mais il aurait au moins pu essayer de comprendre comme les autres ...**  
**_Tu as peut être raison**  
**_j'ai toujours raison c'est inné chez les malfoy ,Sophia le comprendra vite ^_^**  
**_Ofete en parlant d'eux ,, tu va t'acheter un costard nan ?**  
**_Ouais je pense y aller dans la semaine **  
**_Tu m'accompagneras acheter une robe ?**  
**_Avec plaisir miss Loutrya **  
**_=) Bonne nuit Drago **  
**Je déposai un léger bisou sur sa joue **  
**_Bonne nuit princesse ****

Je souris intérieurement, comment j'ai fais pour le détester c'est une personne pleine de qualité et de gentillesse =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Drago je ... je t'aime  
_Moi aussi Hermione de tout mon cœur  
_Comment on fait pour Harry  
_J'irais lui parlait de...

BIP BIIP BIIIP

Pff saleté de réveil sa devenait intéressant ... Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Je parle de Drago là ...  
Je sortis de ma chambre et m'enferma dans la salle de bain, un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir.. Comment je vais arranger tout ça ?! Hop un petit sort et mes cheveux tout électrique devienne tout plat ... ((Si seulement tout le monde pouvait faire sa -_-)) Je me brosse les dents, enfile une tenue. Il est 7H30 tout juste le temps d'aller manger et de réviser quelques leçon de la veille ...  
J'arrive dans la salle, tout le monde est assis à la table des Gryfondors certains me regarde bizarrement la nouvelle se serait si vite rependu ?

_Salut Mione viens t'asseoir  
_Salut Ginny, je suppose que vu le regard des autres ils ont réagi comme Harry quand vous leur avait racontés ...  
_Nan en fait c'est Harry qui leur a raconté hier en rentrant tout le monde était dans notre salle commune et Harry prit de colère a annoncé la nouvelle ... =S  
_Tiens en parlant de Harry, il arrive avec une salle tête ce matin  
_Bonjour tout le monde  
_Salut répondirent ils en cœur, moi je ne savais toujours pas s'il était en colère après moi ou non  
_Hermione je crois qu'il faudra que je te parle, me dit le concerner  
_Je ... Oui si tu veux, dis-je peu sure de moi  
_Dans la salle commune à 16h Ok ?  
_Oui si tu veux  
Il s'assit et commença de manger ... Alors ce sera une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Bon allez direction les cours, je pensais à Nate aussi il va falloir que j'aille voir dans son dortoir ...

Je venais d'arriver devant ma salle de cours, aujourd'hui j'avais cour de potion avec les Serpentards géniale ... nan ?  
La porte était entrebâiller, je reconnus une voix familière ... Drago

_Tu sais on pourrait se rejoindre ce soir, dans ma chambre, ce sera mieux pour discuter ou autre..  
_Oui Drago avec plaisir  
_Alors à ce soir beauté  
_Oui...  
Je fis irruption dans la salle, Drago me regarda fixement, et oui Drago mes yeux te lancent bien des éclairs, je pensais que tu avais changé mais je me suis encore trompée ...

Fin des cours, Drago m'a regardé tout le long ... je me dirige vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.  
J'ai regardé partout aucune trace de Nate décidément comment peut on être aussi mystérieux ?  
_Tu cherches quelque chose Hermione ?  
_En faite ... non  
_On peut parler ?  
_Bien sur Harry  
_Je voulais m'excuser tout d'abord de ma réaction d'hier, sur le coup j'y ai très mal prit mais finalement je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu ne seras plus traité de sang de bourbe et tout  
_Harry ...  
_Laisse moi finir, j'ai d'abord eu peur que tu change euh de camps mais je te connais et tu n'es pas comme ça ... Mione je suis désolé je veux pas te perdre  
_Merci Harry , je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est très gentil , je ne veux pas te perdre non plus a vrai dire j'appréhender ce moment ... Mais je me rends compte qu'après tout ça rien ne peut nous séparer ...  
_Oui  
Il me prend dans ses bras ça fait tellement de bien  
_Je dois te laisser Ginny m'attends ...

Il partit, je n'avais pas cour cette aprèm, je pris un bouquin et je suis allez le lire dans le parc l'endroit où moi et mes amis allons toujours et puis Drago sera sûrement avec une de ses conquêtes dans notre appartement ...  
O_o non j'y crois pas mais si c'est bien lui ... J'ai réussi =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

J'ai réussi=)**  
**_Nate ****

Le concerné se retourna c'est bien lui ^_^**  
**_Ah Tu as enfin trouvée **  
**_A vrai dire je venais ici pour étudier ... Allonger ... Je suis idiote bien sur on peut étudier assis debout couché ici **  
**_Et oui Hermione je supose que maintenant que tu as compris je dois te donner ce que tu souhaite ...****

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa gentiment, un doux baiser que je me surpris d'apprécier... Il y mit fin ;**  
**_Voila Hermione félicitation tu as gagné =)**  
**_Merci Nate , mais tu m'as surtout appris qu'un baiser se mérite ... Merci **  
**Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue, il attrapa mon visage pour me déposer cette fois un baiser sur mes lèvres ...**  
**_Au revoir Hermione**  
**_Au revoir, lui dis-je en souriant =)**  
**On prit chacun une directions différente ...Moi celle de mon appartement Drago Malfoy we need to talk, oui non on va lui parlait en français plutôt =)****

J'arrivais dans l'appartement, je m'en doutais Drago a de la compagnie, je rentre sans frapper dans sa chambre, il est avec une fille, une Serpentard je crois, elle est sur lui et l'embrasse ...**  
**_Dégages, je dis cela en la désignant du doigt **  
**_Une de tes ex jalouse je suppose Drago ...**  
**_Nan ma belle je ne suis pas une de ses ex, désolé moi j'ai une honneur **  
**_Nan justement c'est un honneur de coucher avec Drago ...**  
**_Il t'a payé pour dire ça ? Oh et puis je m'en fous t'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Dégage !**  
**_A plus Drago ****

Elle l'embrassa et passa a coté de moi je lui rendit ce petit sourire hypocrite qu'elle m'adressa**  
**_Bon maintenant Drago je dois te dire quelque chose **  
**_Tiens tu redeviens gentille, au passage merci pour le 'il t'a payer pour dire sa' je pensais qu'on était amis je me trompe apparemment ... Sort de ma chambre je te pris et la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer sa fait pas de mal ...**  
**_Drago je suis désolé, j'ai étais méchante mais cette fille m'a énervé..**  
**_Elle a fait quoi ?**  
**Ok Comment te dire que je suis jalouse que tu sortes avec d'autres filles sans te le dire ?**  
**_Je ... Parlons d'autres choses s'il te plait ...**  
**_Ok Ok.**  
**_J'ai réussi**  
**_T'as réussi ?**  
**_Oui **  
**_Réussi quoi ? Soit plus claire s'il te plait ...**  
**_J'ai embrassé Nate ...**  
**_Ah ... *Drago : Zut va falloir que je trouve autre chose* Vas-y raconte**  
**_Je l'ai vu dans le parc il m'a dit que vu que j'avais réussi a deviné ses petites devinettes et il m'a embrassé ... Demande lui **  
**_Je te crois **  
**_C'est quoi la suite ?**  
**_J'y réfléchis ...**  
**_Ok Ok, je te laisse réfléchir j'ai des devoirs


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Deux mois c'était écoulé à cause du mauvais temps le mariage a été repoussé il a lieu demain je suis rentrée au manoir pour pouvoir le célébré, dans une semaine aura lieu le bal de noël aussi, va falloir qu'on s'y mette avec Drago, la semaine dernière on a été choisir nos tenues avec Drago il s'est prit un petit ensemble super mignon qu'il lui va hyper bien, que dire d'autre ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de son pari ... Aurait il abandonner ?****

_Mione ?**  
**_Oui ?**  
**_Viens m'aider s'il te plait...**  
**_Sophia arête de tout faire, Narcissa a paye des gens pour ça !**  
**_Qu'est ce qui passe ? Sophia que fais tu ici ?**  
**_La même chose qu'il y a une heure, répondis-je a Jesse**  
**_Ma puce, notre mariage sera parfait tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ...**  
**_C'est les hormones ...**  
**_Oui tu as sûrement raison Mione...****

Ah oui j'avais oublié de vous dire ma sœur est enceinte,coïncidence enceinte de 7 mois maintenant la nouvelle était jusqu'à présent secrète même mois je n'en savais rien , il parait qu'on a pas le droit de tomber enceinte tant qu'on est pas mariée mais vous imaginez bien qu'un ventre de femme enceinte même sorcière ne reste pas plat et tout le monde l'a découvert je vous explique pas la leçon qu'on reçu Jesse et Sophia par Narcissa =P Enfin ces deux petits rigolos m'avaient vraiment menés en bateau je suis outrée ^_^**  
**_Hermione ?**  
**_Oui Narcissa**  
**_Ma chérie tu peux monter je dois faire les retouches que tu m'as demandé sur ta robe **  
**_Oui j'arrive, lui dis-je , bon allez les tourtereaux je vous laisse a+**  
**Je montais rejoindre Narcissa, Drago était là sa mère venait sans doute de lui ajuster son costume **  
**_Drago va aider Jesse**  
**_Oui j'y vais maman**  
**_Hermione va enfiler ta robe !**  
**_Oui tout de suite****

Fiou moi j'en ai marre tout le monde court dans tout les sens aujourd'hui je suis épuisé heureusement que demain c'est finit ^_^**  
**Tout le monde s'est activé toute l'aprèm finalement le soir tout le monde s'est couché tôt , demain est une grosse journée.****

_Hermione lève toi tu va nous mettre en retard pour le coiffeur !**  
**Tu parles elle vient à domicile donc au pire on peut pas être en retard ...**  
**_Oui c'est bon je me lève !****

Elle partit je sortit difficilement de sous mes draps, un coup d'œil dans le miroir, sa change pas quand une fille se lève on croirait qu'elle sort d'un film d'horreur je crois qu'à ce stade je peux égaler Frankenstein ^_^****

_Ah salut Mione**  
**Il manquait plus que lui , oh non il va voir ma tête du matin qu'elle horreur**  
**_Salut Drago **  
**_Heureusement que le coiffeur est là tu en as besoin =O**  
**_Merci des compliments du matin sa fait toujours plaisir, dis-je ironiquement**  
**_désolé Mione mais en tout cas dépêche toi **  
**_Oui t'inquiète dont pas ****

Bon allez je m'habille, je vais me faire coiffer, je mange un petit truc au passage et je vais voir si Sophia n'angoisse pas trop ...****

_Coucou ma puce sa va ?**  
**_Oui enfin sa pourrait allez mieux mais Narcissa m'a donné un truc a boire qui me calme , car avec le bébé si j'ai trop de stresse sa va pas le faire ...**  
**_Oui elle a bien raison **  
**_Tu es magnifique Hermione ,je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi**  
**_Je suis contente d'être là aussi **  
**_Bon allez dans moins d'une heure je serais Mme Malfoy**  
**_Oui et je serais la plus heureuse des belle mère !**  
**_Oh Narcissa vous êtes très élégante =)**  
**_Merci chérie , bon allez enfile ta robe qu'on fasse les dernières retouches et puis direction le jardin pour célébrer votre union =)**  
**_Bon je vous laisse je vais me maquiller****

*Petite ellipse (vous racontez le mariage serait trop long)*****

Il est 19h le mariage bat de son plein , Soph' est tellement détendu maintenant heureusement je n'aurais pas supporter ses cris ...**  
**_Hermione vient danser**  
**Drago Malfoy me propose de danser avec lui je ne rêve pas ? **  
**_Toi Drago tu me proposes de danser ?**  
**_Oui tu ne rêves pas,que sa te choque ou non je suis un très bon danseur =)**  
**_J'aimerais bien voir cela**  
**Je pris son bras et nous nous mites à danser,il ne mentait pas c'est un très bon danseur,je fais pale figure comparé a lui ...****

_Ils sont pas mignons tout les deux ?**  
**_Oh que si je suis fière que Hermy s'entende mieux avec ton cousin**  
**_Peut-être que Hermione sera la prochaine Malefoy de la famille ...**  
**_Nan je ne crois pas **  
**_Et pourquoi cela ?**  
**_Parce que la prochaine Malefoy est actuellement dans mon ventre**  
**Ils se mirent à rire, tandis que moi et Drago avions les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, mon corps collait au sien était sans cesse parcourus de frissons. Oui je l'avoue je suis bien dans les bras de Drago Malefoy ! =) Si bien que j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser mais je ne craquerais pas si facilement ****

_Tu sais Hermione pour notre pari, ton prochain défi sera de m'embrasser pendant le bal de noël devant tout tes amis,me murmura t'il a l'oreille**  
**_Drago tu sais bien que c'est impossible !**  
**_Très bien on arête tout alors **  
**Non ce jeu me plait trop pour tout arrêter maintenant**  
**_Ok c'est d'accord,finis-je par dire,même si tes défis sont faciles en eux même **  
**_Ne t'inquiète pas la barre va vite augmenter **  
**_Je l'espère, dis-je sensuellement


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Je l'espère, dis-je sensuellement **  
**_Eh bien Drago tu n'as pas changé, ta prochaine conquête je suppose ?**  
**_Hayden quelle surprise ****

Il l'enlaça , nan mais c'est qui cette blonde ?**  
**_Hayden ma chérie je suis contente de te voir **  
**_Bonjour Narcissa **  
**_Tu as trouvé facilement cousine ?**  
**_Oui Jesse au passage le manoir est superbe, oh tu dois être Sophia ?**  
**_Oui et toi Hayden ?**  
**_C'est exact , contente de te connaître désolé d'avoir loupé la cérémonie **  
**_On ne t'en veut pas Hay' si tu nous raconter comment cela se passe en France ?**  
**_Paris est une ville géniale, je ne mis suis arrêté que quelques jours , j'étudie maintenant vers Cannes.**  
**_Moi je dis vive les relations de ton père,enchaîna Jesse**  
**_Ouais je le dit aussi , répondit-elle , entraînant le rire de tous**  
**Sauf moi, j'avais compris que cette fille était la cousine de Jesse , mais était elle celle de Drago ?**  
**Blonde et sexy tout ce qu'il aime ...j'ai de quoi me faire du soucis,qu'est ce que je dis Drago n'est pas à moi, si ? =)**  
**_Viens Hayden je vais te montrer ta chambre **  
**_Je te suis Sophia ****

QUOI ? Elle allé restée ici ?Pourquoi ?**  
**_Elle passe les vacances ici pour être avec Jesse, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois**  
**Il lit dans mes pensées lui ?**  
**_Ah euh oui mais pourquoi tu me dis ça Drago ?**  
**_Tu ouvrais tellement grand la bouche que j'ai compris à quoi tu pensais **  
**_C'est la cousine de Jesse c'est ça ?**  
**_Oui**  
**_Et la tienne aussi ?**  
**_Euh je ne sais pas à vrai dire,on ne s'appelle jamais cousin ou cousine,et j'espère qu'on ne l'est pas...**  
**Pourquoi tu veux la sauter ? Oh mais oui c'est ça ! =O**  
**_Une de tes conquêtes ?**  
**_Évitons le sujet Ok ?**  
**_Oui si tu veux****

J'hallucine , il a couché avec sa cousine ? Oui je sais ce que vous dites ce n'est peut être pas sa cousine ...Et alors il a couché avec , sa fait d'elle une concurentes...Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant avec ce genre de réflexion c'est toutes les filles de Poudlard mes concurrentes ...**  
**Enfin bref allons me présenter à cette fille , je savais très bien où Sophia l'emmena,en même temps il n'y a qu'une chambre de libre en ce moment. **  
**_Oh Hermy tu connais Hayden ?**  
**_En faite non**  
**_Tu es la conquête de Drago ?**  
**_JE suis la soeur de Sophia ,dis-je plutôt violemment**  
**_Oh désolé je pensais que tu étais la prochaine victime de Drago**  
**_L'erreur est humaine**  
**Elle me regarda intriguée **  
**_Excuse la Hayden, Hermione pensais être une... euh sang**  
**_Sang de bourbe ? C'est ça que tu cherches à dire Soph' ?**  
**_Hermy je ne voulais pas te vexer**  
**_Ah donc tu vivais chez les moldus ?**  
**_Oui pendant 17ans et non si c'est ta prochaine question je ne regrettes pas d'avoir vécu cela !**  
**_Je n'ai pas dit le contraire je vis moi-même un peu avec les moldus **  
**_Ah bon ?**  
**_Oui , pendant les galas de charité **  
**Belle et charitable ? Je déteste cette fille **  
**_Hayden tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ?**  
**_Avec plaisir Drago , a plus tard Sophia et merci pour tout **  
**_Appelle moi Soph' si tu veux**  
**_D'accord , salut Hermione**  
**_Salut , répondis-je****

Ils partirent ... Cette fois ci je la hais , elle me pique mon Drago, oui je l'ai dit et alors ? C'est MON Drago !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Je me retournais et dévisagé Sophia**  
**_Appelle moi Soph' si tu veux, imitais-je **  
**_C'est quoi cette jalousie elle ne t'as rien fait je te signale !**  
**_Si**  
**_Dis moi quoi **  
**_Je... **  
**_C'est ce que je pensais, remballe ta jalousie c'est la cousine de Jesse elle fait partie de la famille tu me déçois tu es jalouse parce qu'elle veut passer du temps avec son cousin Drago !**  
**_Cousin avec qui elle a couché ?**  
**_Sa suffit maintenant, je me fiche de ce qu'elle a fait avec lui! Hayden est fiancé **  
**_Elle est fiancée, dis-je étonnée **  
**_Oui tu m'aurais demandé je t'aurais répondu au lieu de te montré agressive avec elle, tu lui présenteras de sincères excuses ! **  
**_Je ne savais pas **  
**_Justement tu n'avais pas à l'accuser sans preuves, que sa te serves de leçon tiens**  
**_Et son fiancé ? Où est il ?**  
**_Il ne va pas tarder ! Il s'appelle Milo**  
**_Je suis désolé**  
**_Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !****

J'avais fait une belle boulette elle va pensait quoi de moi maintenant ?**  
**_Oh désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger**  
**_Nan vas-y rentre Hayden**  
**_Je venais juste te dire que le dîner est servi**  
**_Merci, je voulais m'excuser pour hier je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris**  
**_Normal tu défendais ton territoire !**  
**_Mais le manoir de Jesse et Soph' est le tien autant que le mien =)**  
**_Je parlais d'un autre territoire, elle me fit un clin d'oeil, aller on se retrouve en bas **  
**Elle partit, je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma chambre mais un blond super mignon rentra et ferma la porte**  
**_Salut Mione**  
**_Bonsoir Drago**  
**_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent avec toi aujourd'hui**  
**Oh c'est trop mignon**  
**_C'est pas grave Drago, je comprends Hayden n'est pas souvent là !**  
**_Et bien enfete elle prépare un futur voyage au Canada avec Milo, elle va rester quelques temps ici elle veut voir le bébé**  
**_Mais il n'arrive que dans un mois et demi !**  
**_Oui le temps pour elle de retrouver son bon Anglais =P**  
**_Oh oui c'est vrai la France =P Drago tu sais je...**  
**_Oui, me dit il en m'enlaçant**  
**_J'ai ...euh**  
**_Je t'écoute**  
**Non je ne craquerais pas maintenant**  
**_J'ai une idée pour le bal de Noël**  
**_Ah d'accord, dit-il déçu**  
**_Je pensais que tout le monde pourrait être habillé en blanc ou rouge**  
**_Oui c'est une bonne idée et pour la déco des sapins blanc avec des boules rouges **  
**_Oui bonne idée, bon et bien on descend ils nous attendent!**  
**_Je te suis me dit-il****

Nous y voici les amis, le fameux bal de Noël, Drago vient me chercher dans 2heures, il est allé se préparer avec Blaise.**  
**Moi je suis avec les filles, après notre mâtiné shopping où on a eu énormément de chance on a trouvé des robes jolies dans les couleurs du thème rouge et blanc.****

_Et Hermy tu va te coiffer comment ? Me demanda Ginny**  
**_Je pensais remonter mes cheveux en chignons et laisser pendre quelques mèches tu vois ?**  
**_Ouais, moi je vais me les lisser avec une fleur rouge accordée à ma robe**  
**_Oui grande idée, répondit Lavande **  
**Je les avaient invité dans ma chambre, la relation entre Lavande et moi c'était amélioré j'avais complètement oublié Ron, devinais grâce à qui ^_^**  
**_Et toi Luna ?**  
**_Moi ? Je pensais à des mèches dans mes cheveux, du jamais vu quoi**  
**_Oui ça peu le faire tu as le sort ?**  
**_Bien sur Lavande**  
**_ Tant qu'à moi je voulais essayer la frange ^_^**  
**_Tu veux la jouer à la Pansy ? Plaisantais-je **  
**_=O Quelle insulte je suis outrée Hermy me comparé à ce ... ce ...**  
**_Chien ? Fini Ginny**  
**_Nan tu aurais du dire le chien de Drago, commenta Luna**  
**_Drago ne l'aime pas, ajoutais-je**  
**_Pourtant elle a souvent fini dans sa chambre, elle connaît son corps mieux que nous toutes réunies, ironisa Ginny**  
**_Sa prouve juste que c'est une salope, dis-je (Jalousie ?)**  
**_N'en parlons plus, tout le monde a vu que le Prince des Serpentard te fais tourné la tête Mione, dis calmement Ginny**  
**_Mais n'importe quoi, dis-je rapidement**  
**_C'est pour ça que tu es toute rouge ?**  
**Là je suis grillée **  
**_On peut ne pas en parler ? Demandais-je **  
**_Comme tu veux, finit Luna****

Cette conversation m'avait un peu irritée ... peut-être parce que tout était vrai ...**  
**Les préparations terminé Ginny rejoignit Harry, un futur mariage ça vous trouvez pas ?Lavande à rejoint ... allez je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez qu'elle rejoint Ron (et là tout le monde reprend la phrase en se la redisant lentement dans sa tête xD) , bref ensuite Luna rejoignit Neville et moi et ben j'attendais Dray.**  
**_Salut Mione **  
**_ Dray je t'attendais ^_^ **  
**_Oui logique, Mione tu es merveilleuse**  
**_Merci Drago tu es charmant aussi =)**  
**_Allons rejoindre les autres


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

On pénétra main dans la main dans la grande salle, les regards se tournèrent sur nous quand Mc Gonagall nous invita à inaugurer de sa première danse le bal, il est vrai que ma robe y était pour quelque chose ^^ **  
**La piste fut bientôt remplit, j'aperçu Ginny Lavande et Luna , oui décidément on avait eu beaucoup de chance de trouver nos robes elles étaient toutes magnifiques !****

_Hermy tu n'as pas oublié notre pari ?**  
**Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?**  
**_Ah euh là maintenant ?**  
**_Oui pourquoi attendre ?**  
**_Attendons un peu le milieu de soirée**  
**_Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?**  
**_Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais ?**  
**_Je ne sais pas j'aimerai savoir ...**  
**_D'accord**  
**Je m'approchai de son visage, de sa bouche mes lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa bouche la frôlèrent, et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure**  
**_Aie **  
**_Oups désolé j'aime pas qu'on me sous estime**  
**_Je comprends juste que tu n'en ai pas capable, a plus Hermione**  
**Il commença à se détacher de moi et partit me tournant le dos sans se retourner.****

_Salut, me lance quelqu'un derrière moi**  
**Je me retournais et découvris un jeune homme, il est en cours avec moi il me semble qu'il s'appelle Calvin **  
**_Salut **  
**_Tu danses ?**  
**_Oui pourquoi pas**  
**J'oublierais peut être Drago**  
**_Tu es vachement jolie **  
**_Merci, dis-je sentant mes joues rougirent je tournis la tête, je croisais maladroitement le regard de Drago, Ouhhh c'est un regard qui fait mal.**  
**_Tu es en couple avec Drago Malfoy ?**  
**_Non, d'où tu sors ça ?**  
**_C'est ce qu'on m'a dit et puis vous étiez proche avant que j'arrive ...**  
**_Oh ça nan, il m'avait chercher...**  
**_Wah tu es une tigresse alors ...**  
**_Oui on peut dire ça comme ça ...**  
**_J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça **  
**Il glissa ses mains sur mes fesses, je ne calculais pas tout de suite par contre quelqu'un d'autre calcula très vite ...****

_Enlève tes mains de ma copine**  
**Je le regardai abasourdi depuis quand j'étais sa copine**  
**_Désolé mec elle m'avait dit que non ...**  
**_On s'est engeulé c'est tout, sa te donnes pas le droit de mettre tes sales pattes sur elle, maintenant dégages avant que je m'énerve**  
**Ah parce que là il n'est pas énervé ? En tout cas il fit fuir Calvin**  
**_Viens on rentre **  
**Il m'attrapa le coude sans un regard vers moi**  
**_Drago lâche moi tout de suite**  
**Il le fit**  
**_Je crois que tu me dois une explication ... Je croyais que je ne valais plus rien a tes yeux que la petite Hermione Loutrya coincée ... Pourquoi tu insinue que je suis ta copine ?**  
**_Je peux en placer une ?**  
**_Oui**  
**Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me hurle dessus pour lui avoir mal parler mais au lieu de ça il me sourit**  
**_Tu es splendide en colère ...**  
**J'étais partagé entre gêne et énorme colère...**  
**_Je suis désolé, je ne tiens pas à prouver que tu es coincée ou non je voulais juste rigoler un peu, pardonnes moi si je t'ai blessée...**  
**_Okay, c'est bon t'es pardonné**  
**_Merci****

Il me prit dans ses bras, et c'est là que je vis que tout le monde nous regardait et je me décidais à faire éclater la vérité.**  
**J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains et je l'ai embrassé tendrement, je sentis sur ses lèvres son sourire typique Malfoy. Vous savez ce que j'aurais aimé ? Que tout le monde se mette à applaudir comme dans un film moldu mais au lieu de ça tout le monde continuait à nous fixer, Dumbledore vient a notre secours et pria les élèves de se reprendre et de continuer à danser ce qu'ils firent ... Heureusement parce que la situation était assez gênante**  
**_Alors Drago ? Défi réussi ?**  
**_Oui**  
**_Un autre en tête ?**  
**_Oui... ne finit pas la nuit seule ...**  
**Il s'éclipsa, il voulait dire quoi ? Que je devais passer ma nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c'était juste impensable. Je rentrais donc à l'appartement.**  
**Il était plongé dans le noir éclairé par quelques bougies, Drago était là assis dans un fauteuil**  
**_Wahou Dray **  
**_ J'étais pas sur que tu rentrerais seule ... -_-' **  
**_La seule personne avec qui j'aurais voulu finir ma soirée c'est toi !**  
**_J'en suis content ...**  
**_C'était le but**  
**Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa, je déboutonnais sa chemise, il tilta tout de suite. M'entraîna dans la chambre et de nouveau je gagnai mon pari =P (un peu d'intimité s'il vous plait on se retrouve à mon réveille =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain je trouvai un espace vide à coté de moi, une voix intérieure se posa la question que je craignais ... n'étais je qu'une de ses proies ?**  
**Je me levais péniblement, me prépara à aller en cours mais surtout à éviter Drago si j'étais une de ses proies ce n'était pas très glorieux, ou même pire si je n'étais pas à son goût ? Qu'il répète à tout le monde que je suis un mauvais coup ... La honte qui m'attend =$**  
**Le cour de métamorphose passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût ...**  
**Comme la journée d'ailleurs mon dernier cours était potion il fallait que j'arrive en avance que je me planque quelque part pour que personne ne me voit et le tour était joué =P (Rêve toujours)****

Je marchai d'un pas rapide quand deux mains encerclèrent ma taille fermement.**  
**_Je t'ai cherché toute la journée j'ai presque imaginé que tu m'évitais**  
**_Oh non où va tu cherchais une idée pareille ?**  
**Tu es vraiment nul pour mentir ma pauvre Hermione**  
**_Ok Désolé ce matin j'avais un entraînement tôt **  
**_Pas de problème**  
**_J'avais peur que tu te fasses des illusions**  
**En effet ... Il lit en moi dans un livre ouvert vous trouvez pas ? C'est frustrant**  
**_Tu te mets à coté de moi en potion ?**  
**_Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor a coté ?**  
**_En même temps vu ce que tu as fait au bal ça ne surprendra personne ...****

Oh oui le bal je l'avais oublié ^_^ c'est vrai que j'ai embrassé Drago devant tout le monde ... Super -_- Sa à du jaser sur ma poire aujourd'hui, surtout après que moi et Dray ayons mystérieusement disparu alors qu'on était censé finir le bal.**  
**_Oui pas faut **  
**_Allez viens, me dit-il avec son sourire si irrésistible****

La journée fini j'allais m'installer à ma table avec les Gryffondors pour le dîner, bien sur je savais ce qui m'attendait**  
**_Mione et Drago c'est officiel ? Entendis-je murmurais des élèves**  
**_Salut les gars**  
**_Et moi alors ?**  
**_Désolé Ginny habitude =P**  
**_Alors Mione tu savais que tu es le centre de nombreux ragots ?**  
**_Ah oui ? Lesquels ?**  
**_Il paraîtrait que toi et Malfoy allaient fuguer pour vous marier**  
**_Pff ridicule**  
**Pourquoi fuguer ?**  
**_Oui c'est ce que j'ai répondu, renchérit Ginny**  
**_Dis toi que Pansy a lancé la rumeur d'un sort que tu as lancé pour que Malfoy soit attiré par toi, avoua Ron la tête baissé**  
**_Quelle sale ... Il y a même pas de mots pour la qualifier cette peste, attends que je la coince elle**  
**_Oui au moins quelqu'un lui réglerais son compte ... dit Harry**  
**_Mais Mione ... Toi et Malfoy ... Fin je veux dire vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Ron timidement**  
**_Et bien c'est trop tôt pour le dire ...**  
**_ Ah d'accord **  
**Je crois que son visage était divisé entre peine et un soupçon de soulagement, je m'en fiche un jour moi et Drago se sera officiel et je met au défi quiconque essayera de me l'interdire**  
**_Bon je vous laisse j'ai deux mots à dire à un caniche****

Je rattrapais sans peine le groupe de Drago **  
**_Pansy , je peux te dire un truc ?**  
**_Vas-y dit**  
**_Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on parle que toute les deux ?**  
**_Nan , me dit elle sèchement ce qui m'irrita d'avantage**  
**_Pour ne répondre à ta petite rumeur Drago ne subit aucun sort **  
**_Quoi ? S'étonna Drago **  
**_Oh tu n'as pas su c'est la rumeur qu'à lancer Pansy**  
**_Tu n'as aucune preuves cesse de m'accuser devant mes amis **  
**_Je t'arrête tout de suite si tu n'avais rien à te reprocher tu ne dirais pas ça et deusio tes amis ? Laisse moi rire c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu qu'on parle toutes les deux !**  
**_Sale garce**  
**_Ne répète jamais ça , s'énerva Drago**  
**_Mais ... , essaya t'elle**  
**_Tais toi tout de suite , tu te crois où tu insultes ma copine c'est nouveau ça et de garce en plus ?**  
**Tu ne t'es pas assez regardé sale chienne **  
**_Drago arête , dit Blaise**  
**_Désolé Blaise, viens Hermione on s'en va **  
**_A plus mec **  
**_Ouais on se voir ta leur l'endroit habituel , répondit Drago à Blaise**  
**Mon Drago m'avait défendu je suis aux ange non je suis Avec un ange ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 18**

De retour à Poudlard on du reprendre le fil de nos études je m'y intéressais beaucoup moins cette année, il me manquait quand même cette petite palpitation qui résidait dans le pari d'ailleurs on n'a jamais su qui était le gagnant ...**  
**_Drago **  
**_Oui ?**  
**_Tu te souviens de notre pari ?**  
**_Ah oui c'est vrai qui en ai le gagnant au faite ?**  
**_Ben justement c'est ce que je me demandais **  
**_J'ai un défi pour toi qui pourrait me faire rire =)**  
**_Je t'écoute**  
**_Tu va annoncer à tes amis que tu veux un enfant de moi**  
**_Quoi ?**  
**_C'est pas comme si tu leur mentais tu me la dit hier ... Alors tu abandonnes ?**  
**Je retrouvais le Drago joueur que j'aime tant je ne pu résister**  
**_Je marche ****

Le soir arrivé dans la grande salle je passais à l'action**  
**_Coucou vous tous **  
**_Salut Mione**  
**_Tu as ben l'air heureuse**  
**_Elle a sûrement tiré son coup, entendis je murmurais**  
**Je m'y étais habitué à ce que les filles de Poudlard rage sur ma gueule. Je n'y prêtais pas attention.**  
**_Nan j'ai pris une grande décision**  
**_Ah et laquelle ?**  
**_Je veux un bébé**  
**Ron cracha ce qu'il avait en bouche, Harry me regarda comme si j'avais dit que Voldemort était de retour et Ginny ne réagit pas elle devait sûrement pensé a Cho.****

Je me retournais pour voir si Drago regardais c'était le cas comme tout les autres Serpentard et tout les élèves en faite.**  
**_Oui ben c'est bon j'ai pas annoncé la fin du monde, dis-je assez fort pour que les gens détourne le regard.**  
**_Tu peux répéter sa ? articula Ron **  
**_Je veux un bébé**  
**_Mais ta soeur vient d'accoucher me dit Harry**  
**_Oui justement sa m'a encore plus donné envie**  
**_Et Malfoy sera le père ironisa Ron**  
**_Exactement**  
**_Et tu ne dis rien Ginny notre meilleure amie veut un gosse de Malfoy et toi tu rêve ?**  
**_Oh sa va Harry elle ta pas dit qu'elle était enceinte elle a juste dit qu'elle en voulait**  
**_Ah ouais donc pour toi c'est pas pareil ?**  
**_Ben nan**  
**_Mais c'est débile**  
**_Et si on parlais de toi et Cho ? **  
**_Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir ?**  
**_A toi de me le dire, la rumeur cour que vous vous enfermer souvent dans la chambre de Cho ...**  
**_Tu ne va pas être jalouse de mon ex**  
**_Ben si justement**  
**_Et ben quand ta jalousie retombera on se reparlera **  
**Sur ce il partit suivit de près pas Ron, wah je pensais pas déclencher autant de crise !**  
**_T'es fière de toi ? Me lança Ron avant de partir****

_Mais j'y suis pour rien si tu as tapé ta crise !**  
**_Ouais ben bien sur sa va être de ma faute maintenant, écoute j'ai pas réagit taleur mais c'est franchement débile sa fait que deux mois que vous êtes ensemble et tu veux un gosse de lui laisse moi rire tu veux qu'il est qu'une mère après ce gosse ?**  
**Pour qui elle se prend elle ? Dire que Drago pourrait me lâcher comme une merde c'est dégueulasse ! **  
**_Oh moins moi il ne me trompe pas ! dis je assez méchamment là =(**  
**_Je te déteste Hermione Granger**  
**_Loutrya, elle s'appelle Loutrya **  
**_Qu'est ce qu'il veut le gorille là ?**  
**Blaise m'avait défendu ... c'est nouveau ça ?!**  
**_Allez va pleurer ailleurs Hermione sera mieux avec nous t'inquiètes elle a pas besoin de toi !****

Ginny partit les larmes aux yeux, je la regardais partir j'avais envie de lui courir après lui dire que Blaise avait été odieux mais que ce n'était pas ma faute mais Drago m'en empêcha en me tenant le poignet **  
**_Lâche moi Dray il faut que j'aille la voir, ton meilleur ami vient de blesser la mienne**  
**_Blaise ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me détestait moi !**  
**_Mais elle était juste en colère**  
**_On verra demain ok ?**  
**_De toute façon maintenant je peux plus la rattraper**  
**_Allez vient on va à l'appart'**  
**On rentra j'étais quand même triste mais même avec de la tristesse rien que de voir sourire Drago de l'embrasser me remontait sur mon nuage.****

Le lendemain matin quand je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors j'hésitais entre dire salut tout le monde bien dormi ? Ou vous savez hier c'était une blague dans les deux cas j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule je choisi un petit **  
**_Salut**  
**_Bonjour Hermione , répondit Harry**  
**_Pourquoi t'es pas allé t'asseoir avec tes grand amis les Serpentard ? Demanda Ron****

Parce qu'il y avait plus de places , nan je rigole je veux pas mourir dans un regard ^_^****

_Parce que je suis à Gryffondor **  
**_Ouais dommage , lança Ginny**  
**_Génial **  
**_Quoi ? **  
**_Tu prétends être ma meilleure amie et tu me dis que t'aurais préféré que je sois ailleurs**  
**_Je te rassure je ne prétend plus être ta meilleure amie**  
**_Okay **  
**J'essayais de rester calme mais un flot de larmes monta dans mes yeux et je partis de la Grande salle**  
**_Hermy attend moi **  
**_Harry ?**  
**_Ben oui c'est moi ^_^**  
**_Nan mais je veux dire pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Ginny ?**  
**_Parce que je suis toujours en froid avec elle , elle nous a raconté votre dispute et j'ai pris ton partie sa ne lui a pas plus ...**  
**_Tu devrais aller la voir quand même elle t'aime tu sais**  
**_Oui mais je crois que moi je ne ressens plus rien pour elle ...**  
**_Comment sa =O ?**  
**_Je .. Ben depuis que je reparle avec Cho ...**  
**_Ouais j'ai compris , tu l'as dit a Cho ?**  
**_En quelques sortes ...**  
**_?!**  
**_Je ressors avec Cho **  
**_Mais et Ginny ?**  
**_Je vais lui dire que c'est fini !**  
**_Okay , tu m'excuses je dois aller en cour a toute **  
**_A toute miss****

Le soir Drago et moi parlions des prochaine vacances d'avril qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver **  
**_Que dirais tu de venir passer les vacances au manoir Mione ?**  
**_Ton manoir ?**  
**_Ben oui ^_^**  
**_Oui de toute façon Soph' sera sûrement surcharger avec les bébés pour en plus s'occuper d'une adolescente xD**  
**_Et moi je veux bien m'occuper d'une adolescente , dit il sensuellement**  
**_Et moi j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi**  
**aussitôt il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa et nous finissons notre nuit dans un corps à corps que j'apprécié tant.****

Le lendemain Drago me réveilla **  
**_Tu sais Hermione**  
**_Ouep ?**  
**_Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas du tout coincée et j'abandonne le pari tu as gagné **  
**_Génial =) On fêtera ça ce soir =P**  
**_Oh que oui me dit il **  
**Bon allez moi je me douche et je m'habille direction la table des Griffondors je ne vois que Harry Lavande et Luna**  
**_Tu penses vraiment ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Lavande à Harry**  
**_Oui c'est comme ça**  
**_Que se passe t'il ?**  
**_Harry a rompu avec Ginny me dit froidement Lavande **  
**C'est bien dommage je pensais qu'elle et moi nous nous entendions bien tampis**  
**_Oh , fis je , peu étonné en réalité****

En faite j'imagine Ginny pleuré avec son frère qui l'a prend dans ses bras , un sourire me vint aussitôt , et oui un petit truc que Drago m'a enseigné ... Quand on te fais du mal assure toi que cette personne est mal en retour voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit mots pour mots et sa avait marcher.**  
**_Pourquoi tu souris Hermione , me questionna Lavande**  
**_Oh je pensais au travail qui m'attendais pour réviser les ASPICS**  
**_Oui il va falloir que je m'y mette aussi dit Harry**  
**_On a qu'à réviser ensemble Harry**  
**_Avec plaisir , me répondit il**  
**_Ce soir à l'appart ?**  
**_Sans souci**  
**La nuit torride que Drago avait prévu attendra, une autre nuit m'attendais , une nuit de retrouvailles avec mon meilleur ami.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

De retour à Poudlard on du reprendre le fil de nos études je m'y intéressais beaucoup moins cette année, il me manquait quand même cette petite palpitation qui résidait dans le pari d'ailleurs on n'a jamais su qui était le gagnant ...**  
**_Drago **  
**_Oui ?**  
**_Tu te souviens de notre pari ?**  
**_Ah oui c'est vrai qui en ai le gagnant au faite ?**  
**_Ben justement c'est ce que je me demandais **  
**_J'ai un défi pour toi qui pourrait me faire rire =)**  
**_Je t'écoute**  
**_Tu va annoncer à tes amis que tu veux un enfant de moi**  
**_Quoi ?**  
**_C'est pas comme si tu leur mentais tu me la dit hier ... Alors tu abandonnes ?**  
**Je retrouvais le Drago joueur que j'aime tant je ne pu résister**  
**_Je marche ****

Le soir arrivé dans la grande salle je passais à l'action**  
**_Coucou vous tous **  
**_Salut Mione**  
**_Tu as ben l'air heureuse**  
**_Elle a sûrement tiré son coup, entendis je murmurais**  
**Je m'y étais habitué à ce que les filles de Poudlard rage sur ma gueule. Je n'y prêtais pas attention.**  
**_Nan j'ai pris une grande décision**  
**_Ah et laquelle ?**  
**_Je veux un bébé**  
**Ron cracha ce qu'il avait en bouche, Harry me regarda comme si j'avais dit que Voldemort était de retour et Ginny ne réagit pas elle devait sûrement pensé a Cho.****

Je me retournais pour voir si Drago regardais c'était le cas comme tout les autres Serpentard et tout les élèves en faite.**  
**_Oui ben c'est bon j'ai pas annoncé la fin du monde, dis-je assez fort pour que les gens détourne le regard.**  
**_Tu peux répéter sa ? articula Ron **  
**_Je veux un bébé**  
**_Mais ta soeur vient d'accoucher me dit Harry**  
**_Oui justement sa m'a encore plus donné envie**  
**_Et Malfoy sera le père ironisa Ron**  
**_Exactement**  
**_Et tu ne dis rien Ginny notre meilleure amie veut un gosse de Malfoy et toi tu rêve ?**  
**_Oh sa va Harry elle ta pas dit qu'elle était enceinte elle a juste dit qu'elle en voulait**  
**_Ah ouais donc pour toi c'est pas pareil ?**  
**_Ben nan**  
**_Mais c'est débile**  
**_Et si on parlais de toi et Cho ? **  
**_Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir ?**  
**_A toi de me le dire, la rumeur cour que vous vous enfermer souvent dans la chambre de Cho ...**  
**_Tu ne va pas être jalouse de mon ex**  
**_Ben si justement**  
**_Et ben quand ta jalousie retombera on se reparlera **  
**Sur ce il partit suivit de près pas Ron, wah je pensais pas déclencher autant de crise !**  
**_T'es fière de toi ? Me lança Ron avant de partir****

_Mais j'y suis pour rien si tu as tapé ta crise !**  
**_Ouais ben bien sur sa va être de ma faute maintenant, écoute j'ai pas réagit taleur mais c'est franchement débile sa fait que deux mois que vous êtes ensemble et tu veux un gosse de lui laisse moi rire tu veux qu'il est qu'une mère après ce gosse ?**  
**Pour qui elle se prend elle ? Dire que Drago pourrait me lâcher comme une merde c'est dégueulasse ! **  
**_Oh moins moi il ne me trompe pas ! dis je assez méchamment là =(**  
**_Je te déteste Hermione Granger**  
**_Loutrya, elle s'appelle Loutrya **  
**_Qu'est ce qu'il veut le gorille là ?**  
**Blaise m'avait défendu ... c'est nouveau ça ?!**  
**_Allez va pleurer ailleurs Hermione sera mieux avec nous t'inquiètes elle a pas besoin de toi !****

Ginny partit les larmes aux yeux, je la regardais partir j'avais envie de lui courir après lui dire que Blaise avait été odieux mais que ce n'était pas ma faute mais Drago m'en empêcha en me tenant le poignet **  
**_Lâche moi Dray il faut que j'aille la voir, ton meilleur ami vient de blesser la mienne**  
**_Blaise ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me détestait moi !**  
**_Mais elle était juste en colère**  
**_On verra demain ok ?**  
**_De toute façon maintenant je peux plus la rattraper**  
**_Allez vient on va à l'appart'**  
**On rentra j'étais quand même triste mais même avec de la tristesse rien que de voir sourire Drago de l'embrasser me remontait sur mon nuage.****

Le lendemain matin quand je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors j'hésitais entre dire salut tout le monde bien dormi ? Ou vous savez hier c'était une blague dans les deux cas j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule je choisi un petit **  
**_Salut**  
**_Bonjour Hermione , répondit Harry**  
**_Pourquoi t'es pas allé t'asseoir avec tes grand amis les Serpentard ? Demanda Ron****

Parce qu'il y avait plus de places , nan je rigole je veux pas mourir dans un regard ^_^****

_Parce que je suis à Gryffondor **  
**_Ouais dommage , lança Ginny**  
**_Génial **  
**_Quoi ? **  
**_Tu prétends être ma meilleure amie et tu me dis que t'aurais préféré que je sois ailleurs**  
**_Je te rassure je ne prétend plus être ta meilleure amie**  
**_Okay **  
**J'essayais de rester calme mais un flot de larmes monta dans mes yeux et je partis de la Grande salle**  
**_Hermy attend moi **  
**_Harry ?**  
**_Ben oui c'est moi ^_^**  
**_Nan mais je veux dire pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Ginny ?**  
**_Parce que je suis toujours en froid avec elle , elle nous a raconté votre dispute et j'ai pris ton partie sa ne lui a pas plus ...**  
**_Tu devrais aller la voir quand même elle t'aime tu sais**  
**_Oui mais je crois que moi je ne ressens plus rien pour elle ...**  
**_Comment sa =O ?**  
**_Je .. Ben depuis que je reparle avec Cho ...**  
**_Ouais j'ai compris , tu l'as dit a Cho ?**  
**_En quelques sortes ...**  
**_?!**  
**_Je ressors avec Cho **  
**_Mais et Ginny ?**  
**_Je vais lui dire que c'est fini !**  
**_Okay , tu m'excuses je dois aller en cour a toute **  
**_A toute miss****

Le soir Drago et moi parlions des prochaine vacances d'avril qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver **  
**_Que dirais tu de venir passer les vacances au manoir Mione ?**  
**_Ton manoir ?**  
**_Ben oui ^_^**  
**_Oui de toute façon Soph' sera sûrement surcharger avec les bébés pour en plus s'occuper d'une adolescente xD**  
**_Et moi je veux bien m'occuper d'une adolescente , dit il sensuellement**  
**_Et moi j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi**  
**aussitôt il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa et nous finissons notre nuit dans un corps à corps que j'apprécié tant.****

Le lendemain Drago me réveilla **  
**_Tu sais Hermione**  
**_Ouep ?**  
**_Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas du tout coincée et j'abandonne le pari tu as gagné **  
**_Génial =) On fêtera ça ce soir =P**  
**_Oh que oui me dit il **  
**Bon allez moi je me douche et je m'habille direction la table des Griffondors je ne vois que Harry Lavande et Luna**  
**_Tu penses vraiment ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Lavande à Harry**  
**_Oui c'est comme ça**  
**_Que se passe t'il ?**  
**_Harry a rompu avec Ginny me dit froidement Lavande **  
**C'est bien dommage je pensais qu'elle et moi nous nous entendions bien tampis**  
**_Oh , fis je , peu étonné en réalité****

En faite j'imagine Ginny pleuré avec son frère qui l'a prend dans ses bras , un sourire me vint aussitôt , et oui un petit truc que Drago m'a enseigné ... Quand on te fais du mal assure toi que cette personne est mal en retour voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit mots pour mots et sa avait marcher.**  
**_Pourquoi tu souris Hermione , me questionna Lavande**  
**_Oh je pensais au travail qui m'attendais pour réviser les ASPICS**  
**_Oui il va falloir que je m'y mette aussi dit Harry**  
**_On a qu'à réviser ensemble Harry**  
**_Avec plaisir , me répondit il**  
**_Ce soir à l'appart ?**  
**_Sans souci**  
**La nuit torride que Drago avait prévu attendra, une autre nuit m'attendais , une nuit de retrouvailles avec mon meilleur ami.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Je peux plus les voir ces bouquins cela fait deux semaines qu"on révise avec un petit moment de repos après le match de Quidditch hop direction le train et en route pour le manoir de Drago =)) Je vais me rattraper des soirs où Harry était là pauvre Dray cela ne lui plaisait guère ... ^_^**  
**Donc voilà je suis assise avec Harry et Pansy et oui Pansy et moi avons parlé et nous sommes devenue amies, Harry est de notre "coté" aussi parce qu'il s'est pris la tête méchamment avec Ron car pour dire vrai Ron a risqué d'être tué par Harry et par Drago.****

Flash BACK****

_Hermione**  
**_Un problème Ron ?**  
**_Oui tu as rendu ma soeur malheureuse ! **  
**_Ce n'est pas de ma faute**  
**_Ah bon ? Pourtant Harry lui a dit qu'il t'en avait parlé avant de le faire et que tu as su l'aider dans ses choix!**  
**_J'ai conseillé mon meilleur ami**  
**_Et moi ? Je ne suis plus rien c'est ça ?**  
**_Exact **  
**_Alors tu veux toujours un gosse de Malfoy ? Me dit il amèrement**  
**_Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ?**  
**_Pauvre gosse sans père et avec une mère égoïste je le plains**  
**_Tais toi tu n'en sers rien dis-je en me précipitant pour lui mettre une gifle**  
**Seulement il m'attrapa le bras et me le tordu violemment**  
**_Supplie moi Hermione**  
**_Lâche moi sale morveux**  
**_Allez supplie moi et excuse toi du mal que tu fais autour de toi **  
**Il dit sa en appuyant un peu plus sur mon bras maintenant bloqué dans mon dos**  
**_Jamais **  
**J'essayais de me débattre sans pour autant que sa marche =( **  
**_Tu l'auras voulu sale**  
**_Lâche la espèce de crétin**  
**_Depuis quand tu la défend ?Tu es censé la détesté je te rappelle**  
**_T'as pas entendu ce que Pansy a dit ? Lâche moi **  
**_Ta gueule toi**  
**_Weasmoche lâche Hermione avant que je ne te fasse avalé ton bras d'un seul trait ! **  
**Cette fois ce fut Blaise qui parla, autant d'amitié me surprend de leur part, Ron me lâcha et partit je dis à Blaise et Pansy de ne rien dire seulement le soir quand je me suis douchée les marques des doigts de Ron sur mon poignets sont revenu et Drago et Harry qui était venu étudié l'ont tout de suite remarqué je vous explique pas quand j'ai tout raconté ils sont passé du blanc au rouge et voulaient tout les deux tué Ron par chance je leur en dissuader.****

Fin du FLASH BACK****

L'équipe des Serpentard remporta le match contre les Serdaigle et tout le monde prit la direction du train pour deux semaines de longues et joyeuses vacances =) **  
**_Je m'en veux encore un peu de ne pas avoir été là pour te défendre contre ce crétin de qu'il ne ta pas trop fait mal je lui aurais montré comment un Malefoy défend sa copine**  
**C'est mignon vous trouvez pas ? Je tombe tout les jours un peu plus sous son charme =)) **  
**_Bon allez Dray fait moi donc visité cette magnifique villa (voir photo ^^ ) ****

Le soir quand Narcissa rentra du travail on se mit de suite à table **  
**_Bon demain je dois m'absenter donc la maison est à vous pour trois jours je vous laisse les enfants je vois que vous avez de beau projets pour cette nuit !****

Elle partit en rigolant je me sentis gêné ce qui fit rire Drago sa mère était habitué de déceler chez Dray des envie de ce genre mais moi c'était embarrassant de plus elle pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres , son don était à la fois génial mais a quelques inconvénients .. **  
**Mais bon puisqu'elle est au courant maintenant pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Oui je sais ce que vous allez dire encore ? Mais imaginez vous Drago rien que torse nu et vous me comprendrez facilement =))) A demain soir (L)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Le soir suivant nous avions organisé une petite soirée avec Blaise, Pansy ,Harry, la soeur de Pansy Melissa, et des Serpentards à ce que j'ai compris il y avait Jason , Thomas , Harlow etKlara .La soirée se passait plutôt pas mal les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient on cherchaient maintenant un jeu marrant. ****

_Je sais ce qu'on va faire, dis je **  
**_Moi aussi dit Drago **  
**_Vas-y alors**  
**_Je pensais à un strip poker**  
**_Non répondit on avec Pansy **  
**_Dommage dit Blaise en regardant Pansy **  
**_Bon moi je pensais à un jeu que je jouais en vacances quand j'étais jeune, je vous explique , je fis apparaître trois verres , l'un est remplit de veritaserum , l'autre d'un whisky pur-feu et l'autre de vodka pomme une boisson moldu**  
**_Tu buvais du whisky pur feu quand t'étais jeune Mione ? **  
**_Ouais Pansy enfin c'était l'année dernière ^_^**  
**Ils rigolèrent **  
**_Bref pour finir je dispose ces trois verres sur un plateau qui tourne chacun le fera tourner et boira le verre qui est devant lui , bien sur il ne sera pas ce qu'il y a dedans ensuite celui qui tombe sur le veritaserum répondra a une question j'ai bien dit une seule n'en profitaient pas, celui du whisky devra embrassait la personne précédente et la vodka enlèvera un vêtement =)  
_Okay je suis partante  
_Moi aussi , répondirent tout les autres  
_Qui commence ?  
_Ben toi montre nous , me dit Pansy un sourire au lèvres  
_Ok  
Je fis tournait le plateau et attrapa le verre devant moi je reconnu tout de suite le goût de la vodka  
_Alors Mione ?  
_Vodka  
J'enlevais mon gilet  
_J'ai oublié de préciser le jeu ne s'arrête pas avant qu'un de nous n'en puisse plus à cause de l'alcool.  
_Sa va être génial =) A moi dit Pansy  
Elle fit tournait et but son verre c'était du veritaserum  
_Tu sors avec qui en ce moment ? Demanda Blaise  
_Personne mais je sais avec qui je veux être  
_A ton tour Harlow me précipitais-je pour empêcher Blaise de poser une autre question  
Elle but son verre de whisky et dut embrasser Pansy , je vous le dit moi sa va donner ^_^

Tour à tour les élèves passent boivent leur verres et font l'action demandait, les esprits commencent à s'embrouillaient, les corps ne réponde plus , certaines personnes étaient maintenant en sous vêtement c'était mon cas ainsi que celui de Harlow et les gars c'était Blaise et Jason qui étaient en caleçon.  
_Allez Thomas c'est à toi  
Il but son verre de vodka et enleva son tee-shirt. Il était plutôt bien monté =) Oui l'alcool me monte aussi je divague complètement =)  
_A moi dit Pansy  
Elle but son verre et tomba elle aussi sur la vodka et enleva son débardeur elle était au même point que nous maintenant ^^  
Ce fut le tour de Blaise qui tomba sur du whisky il dut embrassait Pansy , au bout d'une minute qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas je dus intervenir  
_Bon ben je vous montre tout de suite la chambre ? Ou on peut continuer ?  
_Nan c'est bon Mione  
_C'est à toi Harry  
Il but son verre de veritaserum  
_Tu pourrais être intéressé par moi ? Demanda Melissa  
_Bien sur tu es une fille très jolie  
Elle parut contente quoique je ne calculais plus grand chose à mon stade mais c'était marrant Harlow divaguait complètement au point où elle devait s'appuyer sur Jason pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

_A moi dis-je  
Je tombais sur de la vodka je regardais rapidement ce qui me restais comme vêtement a part un soutif et un boxer je n'avais rien d'autre ...  
_Euh ...  
Je commençais a dégrafer mon soutient gorge quand la main de drago le referma.  
_Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te voit nu  
_Oh c'est mignon  
_Ouais puis je crois que vous en avez assez prit d'alcool Harlow ne tient plus debout , Melissa voit double , Klara s'endort sur sa chaise , et Pansy a des pulsions qu'elle ne cache pas du tout.  
En effet Pansy avait sa main sur le caleçon de Blaise.  
_On arrête alors ? Demandais je  
_Oui on va éviter le coma à Harlow , Jason tu va la coucher ? La chambre juste à coté  
_Okay j'y vais

Il essaya de la mettre debout mais elle trébucha il la porta donc et se coucha avec elle, Melissa qui était quand même la mieux de nous toutes dut se faire raccompagner par Harry dans une des chambres , on laissa cette chambre à Thomas et Klara qui maintenant dormait profondément , Blaise et Pansy allèrent se coucher enfin nan j'imagine qu'ils feront autre chose ^_^ et nous nous allions dans la chambre de Drago il avait apportait le plateau avec nous il me tendit un verre  
_On continue ?  
_Oui  
Je bus c'était du whisky j'embrassais Drago, je lui tendit un verre de vodka il enleva son pantalon, il me tendit aussi un verre de vodka et cette fois je défit mon soutient gorge, je fis tournait le plateau pour lui il prit le verre en face de lui du whisky, il m'embrassa tendrement c'était si bien il fit tournait le plateau et je bus du veritaserum  
_Dit moi ce qui te passe par la tête , me questionna t'il  
_J'ai très envie de toi , tu es vraiment beau , je suis complètement bourrée et je vais pas tarder à vomir , et pourquoi toi t'es toujours nickel ?  
_Parce que je supporte bien l'alcool mon ange , t'as envie de vomir ?  
_Un peu  
_Ben va vomir  
_Mais je vais pas me forcer  
Je lui dit sa tout en le poussant sur le lit et je me mis a califourchon sur lui  
_Oui mais je préfère pas que tu me vomisse dessus pendant ...  
_Ouais c'est vrai , bon je vais essayé  
Je me redressa et tomba finalement sur le coté et je plongeais dans un long sommeil.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le lendemain avec les rayons qui transperçais la pièce je me levai une gueule de bois pas possible, Drago n'était plus là , je pris un de ses tee-shirt l'enfila avec un short et descendit en bas.****

_Bonjour Hermione**  
**_Salut Thomas sa va ?**  
**_Mieux que toi apparemment ^_^**  
**_Sa c'est sur **  
**_On va sûrement faire une partie de quidditch avec les autres dans le jardin tu veux venir ?**  
**_Nan déjà que je suis pas habile sur un balais je préfère pas m'imaginer avec une gueule de bois ^_^**  
**_Comme tu veux Harlow dort encore , Melissa et Harry ne donnent pas signe de vie , Klara est partit tôt dans le matin, Blaise Thomas et Drago sont dans le jardin et Pansy prend une douche **  
**_Okay bon match alors**  
**_Merci a plus ****

Je lui souris et il partit , je pris une tartine que je tartinai de nutella (L) , Harry fit son apparition **  
**_Bonjour Mione**  
**_Salut bien dormi ?**  
**_Comme un bébé =) **  
**_Quand tu as ce regard c'est que tu me cache quelque chose**  
**_Promet moi que sa ne sortira pas d'ici **  
**_Promis =))**  
**_J'ai trompé Cho **  
**_j'en étais sur , criai je**  
**_Chuuut **  
**_Oups désolé -_-**  
**_Il ne faut pas que Cho l'apprenne**  
**_Mais pourquoi ?**  
**_Parce que je ne pense pas que sa lui plaise **  
**_Parce que tu crois qu'elle elle ne te trompe pas , dis-je a voix basse**  
**_Quoi ?**  
**_Nan nan rien**  
**_Bon tu promet de rien dire **  
**_Oui Oui t'inquiète**  
**_Bon allez je vais jouer bisous Mione**  
**_Bisous****

Pff Melissa est mieux que Cho je m'en fiche je suis bornée et je ferais tout pour qu'ils finissent ensemble c'est deux là , je prit ma tasse de thé et me dirigea vers l'entrée du jardin , les garçons étaient tous là , balais à la main essayant d'équilibrer les équipes , Drago m'aperçus et se dirigea vers moi ****

_Bonjour mon amour , dis-je**  
**_Salut**  
**_Un problème ?**  
**_ Tu m'as laissé en plan hier**  
**_Désolé mon amour je n'ai pas maîtrisé**  
**_J'avais bien vu**  
**_Tu va pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?**  
**_Nan bien sur que nan**  
**_Allez mon ange se soir je me rattrape okay ?**  
**_Narcissa rentre après demain donc j'ai dit a blaise et Pansy de rester **  
**_Oui bonne idée je demande à Harry aussi ?**  
**_Mouais si tu veux **  
**_Tu ne veux pas essayer de l'apprécier ?**  
**_Okay je ferais un effort**  
**_Merci bon je vais prendre une douche bon match**  
**_Ouep merci, au faite tu es très sexy dans mon tee-shirt**  
**Je souris et l'embrassai rapidement et partit me douchais , dans le couloir je croisais Melissa**  
**_Bonjour miss **  
**_Salut Mione je voulais te demander un petit service**  
**_Oui vas-y**  
**_Je... ben voilà j'ai quelques sentiment pour Harry j'aimerais que tu m'aide à lui faire accepter de lâcher sa copine pour moi **  
**_Je t'aiderai avec plaisir ma belle**  
**_Merci c'est gentil **  
**_De rien je vais me doucher a toute**  
**_A toute ****

Je prit une douche et m'habilla d'une petite robe blanche avec des ballerines assorties le temps commençait à devenir de plus en plus chaud. Je mis aussi un maillot de bain je voulais aller bronzer.**  
**_Pansy tu viens avec moi se faire bronzer ?**  
**_Oui bien sur**  
**_Attendez moi les filles je viens je me baignerais sa va me réveiller**  
**_Okay Harlow **  
**_Je vais demander à ma soeur si elle veut venir, dit Pansy**  
**On s'allongeaient toutes les quatre sur un transat le soleil taper fort , au dessus de nous les garçons volaient.**  
**_Bon allez je vais me baigner , dit Harlow **  
**_Je viens aussi , dis-je**  
**Je plongeai mais me loupa et fit un joli plat qui provoqua le rire des autres**  
**_Allez y riez , dis-je **  
**_Faut avouer que c'était drôle Mione**  
**_Ouais j'avoue que tu t'es pas loupé , dit Harlow**  
**_Ben si justement elle s'est loupée , dit Melissa**  
**_Bon c'est bon vous avez fini ? Roh , alors Pansy tu m'as pas dit comment sa c'est fini**  
**_Sa s'est fini comme sa devait se finir ma petite cocotte**  
**_Oh je vois **  
**_S'il vous plaît je n'aime pas trop imaginer ma soeur en train de le faire**  
**_Oups désolé Melissa, dis-je**  
**_Si on parlait de Harlow , dit Melissa**  
**_Ah oui avec Justin ...**  
**_N'espère rien , moi et Justin on est amis c'est tout**  
**_Des amis très bruyant , lança Pansy ****

Harlow se mit à rougir **  
**_Roh sa va vous savez très bien que Justin est un coureur je veux pas être prise pour une conne**  
**_Les gars peuvent changer à cause d'une fille j'en suis la preuve vivante , dis-je**  
**_Oui mais là c'est Justin**  
**_Justin est moins pire que l'était Drago ... lança Pansy**  
**_Ouais mais je sais pas si je pourrais le faire changer moi**  
**_Quand on ne sait pas on essaye ... dit Melissa **  
**_Et toi au faite Mel' comment tu veux faire avec Harry ?**  
**_Et bien je vais la jouer subtilement ...**  
**_On t'aidera ne t'inquiète pas =) **  
**_C'est gentil **  
**_Alors les filles on fait bronzet' , lança Blaise**  
**_Viens ici au lieu de rester dans les airs , cria Pansy****

Blaise descendit suivit par les autres garçons **  
**_Bon je vais devoir y aller moi , dit Thomas **  
**_A+ mec**  
**_Salut les gars **  
**_Je vais le suivre j'ai un rendez vous , dit Justin , au revoir tout le monde**  
**_Salut répondit-on **  
**Je regardais Harlow qui baissa la tête Justin sera t'il plus difficile que Drago à changé ?**  
**_Bon moi j'ai besoin de sommeil encore, à lundi , dit Harlow**  
**_A plus tard ma puce , dit Melissa avec un sourire de compassion**  
**_Melissa maman va sûrement vouloir que tu rentres aussi , dit Pansy **  
**_Oui je devrais peut être y aller **  
**_Je te raccompagne , dit Harry , je dois aussi y aller **  
**_Tu ne veux pas rester Harry ? Demandais je**  
**_Nan Mione une autre fois peut être Dumbledore veut que je passe le voir a+ **  
**_A+ ****

_Du coté de Harry et Melissa narrateur externe_**  
**_Melissa j'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi**  
**_Moi aussi Harry mais je comprend que tu préfère ta copine **  
**_Oh ce n'est pas ça c'est juste qu'avant ma copine il y en avait une autre et je les lâchait pour Cho je crois que je fais du mal autour de moi et tu es une fille trop gentille pour que je te fasses du mal **  
**_Tu ne me fera jamais de mal **  
**_Oui mais je vais encore faire mal à quelqu'un en lâchant ma copine pour toi **  
**_Tu me fais mal en me faisant attendre à toi de savoir à qui tu veux faire du mal.**  
**_Mais je ne pensais pas ...**  
**_Reflechis Harry c'est tout ce que je te demande **  
**_Euh ... d'accord **  
**_A tantôt j'espère **  
**_J'espère aussi **  
**_Ils partirent chacun de leur coté des pensées plein la tête._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_Hermione mon ange debout on doit retourner à Poudlard **  
**_Hum oui demain ...**  
**_Nan Mione on part aujourd'hui**  
**_T'es sur Dray , dis je encore endormi**  
**_Oui sur et certain **  
**_Bon c'est bon je me lève ****

Les vacances sont passé trop vite, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles de la famille Weasley ^_^, Blaise et Pansy sont toujours ensemble .. Que dire d'autres ? Pas de nouvelles de Melissa et je ne sais où en ai Harlow avec Justin je crois que sa n'a pas beaucoup avancer ... Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que des Serpentard pouvaient être aussi sympathique.****

_Drago Hermione vous allez être en retard**  
**_On arrive mère**  
**_Oh j'oubliais il y a de lettres pour vous dans la cuisine a plus tard les enfants**  
**_Au revoir Narcissa , dis-je**  
**Je me précipitai pour voir la lettre se serait peut être Melissa ou bien Harlow ou Harry ^_^**  
**Je regardais les enveloppe toutes deux avaient le symboles de Poudlard**  
**_Drago c'est Poudlard **  
**_J'arrive****

J'ouvris la mienne et lut**  
**Miss Loutrya,**  
**Vos professeurs et moi même avons décider d'avancer la date de vos aspics à dans deux semaines, pour des raisons scolaires.**  
**Vos cours seront quasiment tous maintenus, nous vous donnerons des explications au cours du banquet de ce soir.**  
**Nous vous conseillons de vous mettre à vos révisions.**  
**Cordialement,**  
**Votre directeur Albus Dumbledore.****

Quoi ? La date des ASPICS est avancé , mais je n'ai pas fini de réviser c'est horrible comment ils peuvent me faire ça ?**  
**_Pourquoi cette tête Mione ?**  
**_Les aspics sont avancer à dans deux semaines, dis je paniquée**  
**_Roh zut va falloir que je révise , dit il pas le moins du monde dérangé **  
**_Je n'aurais jamais le temps de réviser, continuais-je**  
**_Eh du calme si il y a une personne qui n'a pas besoin de réviser c'est toi ma chérie**  
**_Oui mais même dépêchons nous le train nous attends.****

Arrivé à Poudlard le banquet était déjà servi tout le monde prit place j'en profitais pour questionner Harry **  
**_Alors petit cachottier t'en ai où ?**  
**_Chut Mione quelqu'un pourrait t'écouter**  
**_Ah je vois tu n'as rien dit **  
**_Non , avoua t'il**  
**_Fait ton choix Pansy m'a dit que Melissa était triste sans toi.**  
**_Ah ouais ? Demanda t'il avec un réel interet **  
**_Si je te le dis**  
**_De quoi vous parler tout les deux , demanda Neville**  
**_De la lettre de Poudlard , mentis-je**  
**_Ah oui c'est vraiment horrible je sens que je vais faire de longues nuit blanche , nous dit-il**  
**_Oui je suis dans le même cas que toi , dit Harry **  
**_Pourrais je avoir du silence , lança Dumbledore**  
**Tout le monde se tut ****

_Bien cela s'adresse aux septième année , vous avez tous reçus une lettre annonçant l'avancement des Aspics, nous sommes désolé d'un tel chamboulement mais la correspondance d'une école Américaine avec les quatrième année nous pousse à devoir libérer certains dortoirs mais bon il y a un bon coté vous aurez des vacances en avance, tenta t-il de plaisantais sans succès ...**  
**_Concernant vos cours certains vont être annulés vos nouveaux emplois du temps sont dans vos chambres tachés de prendre ces heures de cours en moins pour des heures de révisions, peu de sorciers ont échoué a leur Aspics à Poudlard nous détenons le meilleur taux de réussite tacher de perpétuer ce rang , dit Mc Gonagall**  
**Cette phrase finale je l'a connaissais par coeur cela fait 7 ans que je l'entend Pourdlard n'a jamais perdu son rang depuis roh au moins 50 ans ...**  
**_Maintenant retourner dans vos dortoirs , finit elle ****

Tout le monde se dirigea vers sa salle commune je dus quitter Harry le pauvre il devra se coltiner les Weasley heureusement Neville reste auprès de Harry ainsi que d'autres Gryffondors après tout qui est le plus populaire Harry ou Ron ? Vous connaissez tous la réponse ^_^****

C'est la première nuit depuis des mois que je passe sans Drago il est avec Pansy et Blaise chez les Serpentards, je me sens seule dans mon lit je me tourne et me retourne dans tout les sens rien y fait je n'ai pas sa chaleur à coté de moi et sa me dérange , je décide donc d'aller réviser un bouquin à coté de la cheminée je pris ma couette et mes oreillers et commence à lire , la chaleur du feu compense un peu celle de Drago. Je m'endormis rapidement en révisant les ingrédients pour la potion aiguise-méninges (Harry Potter et la coupe du Feu) me demandant si je ne devait pas justement m'en servir.****

Le lendemain matin le réveil me réveilla j'étais toujours dans ma couette mais sans la chaleur du feu qui s'était éteins dans la nuit.**  
**_Pourquoi as tu dormis près de la cheminée ?**  
**C'était Drago avec mon livre de potion **  
**_Bonjour à toi aussi **  
**_Oh désolé **  
**Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa **  
**_Bonjour **  
**_J'avais un peu froid**  
**_Et oui je comprend que ferais tu sans moi ?**  
**_J'achèterais beaucoup de bois pour la cheminée**  
**_Très drôle **  
**_Il est quelle heure ?**  
**_Euh 8h30**  
**_Bon je vais me préparer j'ai cour dans 30minutes**  
**_Okay**  
**_Tu n'as pas cour ?demandais-je **  
**_Non ils m'ont enlevés tout mes cours du matin**  
**_Que fais tu debout alors ?**  
**Il me désigna une pile de livres**  
**_Blaise viens réviser dans 10 minutes**  
**_Alors ça qui y aurait cru Zabini et Malfoy qui étudient ? Je suis abasourdi**  
**_Va te préparer avant que je ne t'attrape et que je te fasse ravaler ton ironie**  
**_Okay Okay Mr Malfoy**  
**_A plus Mme Malfoy**  
**_C'est Loutrya pour toi aussi , dis je en tirant la langue**  
**_C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit il **  
**Je me glissais sous la douche et filai en cour.

Ils m'avaient supprimer mes cours de l'après midi j'ai donc réviser comme une folle , Drago passait de temps en temps chercher un bouquin , son dernier cour finissait dans 5 minutes**  
**_Miss Loutrya ?**  
**_Oui Thaly **  
**_Miss à un visiteur à la porte**  
**_Merci Thaly j'y vais , oh et apporte moi quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît**  
**_Bien miss Loutrya**  
**Je partis ouvrir c'était Harry**  
**_Salut Mione j'ai besoin de toi , me dit il en désignant les bouquins qu'il avait dans la main **  
**_Allez rentres**  
**_C'est gentil j'espère que je vais les roussir ces aspics**  
**_Y'a pas de raisons que tu les loupe on a beaucoup réviser **  
**_Oui tu as raison**  
**_Salut vous tous , dit Blaise**  
**Il était accompagné de Drago et Pansy **  
**_Vous venez réviser ? Demandais je **  
**_Et oui , me répondit Pansy**  
**_Bon ben venaient on va se faire un petit jeu , dis-je **  
**_C'est quoi cette foi , demanda Blaise **  
**_Et bien on se pose des questions à tour de rôles celui qui fait faux on continue de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive**  
**_Sa peut être marrant , dit Drago ****

Ils s'installèrent a la table je refermais mes bouquins et commença.**  
**_Blaise ingrédients de l'aiguise méninges**  
**_Elle est fabriquée à base de scarabées pilés, de gingembre et de bile de tatou et permet à quiconque qui la boit d'augmenter son intelligence et ses capacités.**  
**_Correct**  
**On continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que nos cerveau n'en puissent plus mais en tout cas cela avait bien marché


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Nous y voici le jour des Aspics vient d'arriver =) ,, il ne me reste plus qu'à passer l'écrit de métamorphose et j'ai fini , je m'y rend avec Harry , nous parlons et révisons en même temps..****

_Au faite il y aura surement une soirée chez Blaise histoire de fêter la fin des ASPICS ! **  
**_Tu sais je me sens pas trop à ma place au milieu des Serpentards .. **  
**_Tu seras avec moi ... !**  
**_Oui mais même ...**  
**_Il y aura Mélissa !**  
**_Ah ben dis comme ça je veux bien aller à cette soirée =) **  
**_Pfft pathétique , lança Ron derrière nous **  
**_C'est toi qui est pathétique Weasley , rétorquai-je**  
**_Weasley ? Tiens les Serpentards déteignent dangereusement sur toi ! **  
**_Sois pas jaloux parce qu'on a de nouveaux amis alors que toi tu n'as rien , lança Harry**  
**_De nouveaux amis ? Tu me fais rire Harry , et je te met en garde tôt ou tard tes soit disant nouveaux amis vont se retourner contre toi après tout la maison Serpentard EST la maison de tout les mangemorts !**  
**_Ne parle pas pour rien dire , épargne nous tes balivernes !Dis je**  
**_Et elle Harry ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te soutiendras toujours quand son fiancée lui demandera de servir « leur maitre » ?**  
**_Arrête Ron tu sait très bien qu'il est mort ! S'emballa Harry**  
**_Oui mais ils trouveront un moyen de le ressusciter tu verras et ce jour là Loutrya sera dans le premier rang des mangemorts et dans le premier rang pour te détruire Harry !****

S'en était trop , je ne put retenir un coup de poing qui s'enfonça dans son nez ! ****

_Nan mais t'es folle Granger ? T'aurai pu me péter le nez ?**  
**_Loutrya d'abord et de plus sa ne t'aurais pas casser ton nez sa n'aurait fait que le remettre en place ...**  
**_Tu me le payera sale garce **  
**_Dégages Weasley ! S'emporta Harry****

Il partit se tenant toujours le nez d'une main et serrant le poing de l'autre , et une victoire pour Hermy et Harry contre 0 pour Weasley ! **  
**Bon après toutes ces émotions retournons à nos moutons ou du moins à la métamorphose !

Il est actuellement 20h les Aspics sont terminés pour toutes les maisons ,, laissant place à la bonne humeur autour du dernier banquet à Poudlard ! ****

_Jeunes gens , élève de Septième année, demain aura lieu la remise des diplôme , les costumes sont tous disposés dans vos dortoirs , une toilette parfaite est exigé auprès de vos parents ! ****

Je baissa la tête les miens n'y assisteront pas en tout cas .. ****

_Demain sera votre ultime jour à Poudlard ! Du moins pour certains ! Profiter de votre dernier repas autour de votre table ! Termina Dumbledore****

Tout le monde mangea rapidement son assiette , les valises devaient être faite et terminer avant demain matin 10h , heure de la remise des diplômes !**  
**Je monta donc faire la mienne et me coucha de bonne heure , rêvant de demain , un jour que j'imaginais parfait =) ****

_Aller Dray lève toi c'est 9h il faut que tu te prépares ! **  
**_Mione stp parle pas si fort !**  
**_Me dis pas qu'avec Blaise vous avez bu hier soir ?**  
**_On a fêter la fin des APICS c'est tout !**  
**_C'est tout ?Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu dois te lever à 9h le lendemain matin et vous trouver qu'une chose à faire , c'est de boire ? **  
**_C'est bon là arrête de taper ta crise je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire , merci de m'avoir réveiller moi je vais me préparer !****

Son petit remerciement me paraissait peu sincère ...Et une dispute de plus , au pire on fait que ça depuis 1 semaine !****

_Au faite , me dit il depuis la salle de bain , tu veux toujours passer les vacances au manoir ?**  
**_Oui a part si ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue **  
**_Pourquoi tu dis sa ?**  
**_Je sais pas peut être parce que tôt ou tard tu en auras assez de nos disputes hebdomadaire ! **  
**_T'as qu'à arrêter de taper tes crises aussi**  
**_Et c'est reparti **  
**_De quoi c'est repartit ? Tu arrêterai de vouloir remplacer ma mère on en serai pas là !**  
**_STOP , arrête de dire que c'est de ma faute tout le temps t'as tes tord aussi dans l'histoire**  
**_Mais oui c'est ça**  
**_Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je me casse salut**  
**_Tu va où encore ?**  
**_Loin de toi ! **  
**_C'est ça va rejoindre ton amant !**  
**_J'y compte bien ouais ! Tchous ****

Il m'énerve c'est pas possible d'avoir un caractère comme lui ! Il veut jamais avoir tord ... ! je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Toi non plus Mione tu ne veux jamais avoir tord , mais moi je suis une fille et c'est normal de ne jamais vouloir avoir tord il devrait le savoir on donne toujours raison a ce que dis une fille , c'est dans les lois de la nature , OK stop là je m'emporte ... En tout cas sur ce coup c'est pas moi qui irais m'excuser ! ****

_Mione attend moi **  
**_Ah salut Pansy **  
**_Oula qu'est ce qu'il y a toi ?**  
**_Rien absolument rien tout baigne dans l'huile **  
**_Allez racontes , tu t'es brouillé avec Draco ?**  
**_Dans le mile**  
**_Pour quel raison ?**  
**_Messieurs ont bu hier soir donc quand j'ai voulu lui dire que c'était inconscient il a dit que je me prenais un peu pour sa mère ... **  
**_Roh laisse les s'amuser , ils s'en prendront qu'à eux si ils s'endorment pendant le discours de Dumbledore !**  
**_Oui mais même je trouve sa ridicule , en plus il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot **  
**_Ouais comme toi **  
**Je la regarda méchamment **  
**_Euh je voulais dire comme toi ET moi **  
**_Ouep c'est mieux =)**  
**_Bon allez la Gryffondor allons prendre nos diplôme et éclatons nous ce soir =P**  
**_Allons y Serpentarde !


	24. Chapter 24

**Dernier chapitre**

Nous arrivâmes vers le podium , on s'assit au 4ème rang à coté de Harry  
_Alors les filles ayez c'est fini ?  
_Oui sa fait bizarre quand même dis je  
_Fini les vieux dortoirs , ajouta Pansy  
_Les devoirs  
_Les interros  
_Les discours barbant de Dumbledore

_Désolé ma chère Pansy mais vous allez devoir supporter mon dernier discours , je vous promets de faire court ,  
Et Dumbledore partit  
_Ouups , fit Pansy en essayant de se tasser sur sa chaise

_Jeune gens c'est en ce jour que je vous affirme que pour certain c'est le dernier jour dans cette école de magie et pour d'autres qu'on se reverra l'année prochaine. Mais pour vous consolez dites-vous que vous aurez de plus grandes vacances d'été, tenta t'il de plaisanter

_Sa vanne a encore foiré, me dit Harry

_Huum, bien je vais vous demander de vous ranger par maison

-A plus les Gryffondors

_Bye ma puce

_Bien les Pouffsoufle tout d'abord.

Je vais vous appeler un par un pour monter sur le podium

Ce fut un défilé de Poussoufle suivit par les Serdaigle ,Dumbledore leur remettez a tous une petite boite magique , le principe est simple quand vous vous sentez prêt à découvrir le résultat vous dite ce mot :  
VERICTUM  
Et là la boite s'ouvre , dans toutes les boites il y a des oiseaux seulement dans certaines boites ceux ci transportent des diplôme et dans d'autres nan ...  
C'est comme cela que vous savez si vous l'avez ... Ou pas

Ce fut au tour des Serpentard et Gryffondors au final nous repartions tous avec notre petite boite et comme le veut une ancienne tradition la plupart des élèves sont allé dans une vieille clairière abandonnée , nous déposâmes tous notre boite au sol , j'étais entre Harry et Drago nous formions un grand cercle .  
Et comme si nous pensions tous a la même chose , en même temps nous récitâmes Verictum ,  
Toutes les boites s'ouvrirent des milliers d'oiseaux en sortirent , je regardai la mienne mes oiseau sortirent et il était là , mon diplôme je l'avais !

Je regardais les autres , Harry l'avait , Pansy aussi et Blaise de même , tant qu'à Drago...  
_Mais pourquoi elle ne s'ouvre pas ?  
_Réessaie lui dis-je  
_Verictom  
_Mais c'est verictum gné  
_Ah oui tout de suite c'est diffèrent  
_Allez bouge  
_Verictum  
Elle s'ouvrit les oiseaux s'échappèrent et l'un d'eux transporté son diplôme , nous l'avions tous !

_Allez ce soir c'est la fiesta ! Dit Pansy  
_Oh que oui , approuva Blaise  
_Allons prendre le train , dit Harry  
_Ouep , approuva Drago

Nous étions tous en route quand je voulus me retourner pour regarder une dernière fois Poudlard et voir tous ces oiseau qui volaient autour de nous c'était magique ...Drago me prit alors la main  
_Hermy , mon ange je ne compte plus les jours depuis que tu m'as dit je t'aime Drago , c'était l'un des plus beau jour de mon existence , et je peux t'assurer que comme toi je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et de te désirer , parce qu'il faut le dire tu assures au lit =)  
Fin bref passons je crois qu'il est temps que l'on avance et c'est pourquoi je te prouve mon amour

Il mit un genou à terre  
_Hermione Loutrya Granger veux tu faire de moi le plus heureux des homme , en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux  
_Oui mon amour , oui oui oui

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous échangeâmes un long baiser le même que nous partageront quelques mois plus tard lors de notre mariage.


End file.
